Written In The Stars
by MarsPlanetsGirl
Summary: I was just looking for a safe place for my family to live, I didn't think the stars with give me my other half now.. Not now.. Rated M for future chapters. Paul/OC ... Leah/OC
1. Chapter 1

**.:The Twilight Saga - Written In The Stars:.**

**A/N - Hay, you may have noticed that I've reposted this, and that's because I had trouble getting the 4 chapter up, so i decided to repost it as a new story, but don't worry its still gonna be the same as the other one.**

**I'd like to start by thanking the 3 people who reviewed the old posting of this - hgmsnoopy,... brankel1,... and DANI TheBlackwaterHippie BLACK - Thank you all very much, it was and still is very much appretiated.**

**As always i do not own anything (But how I wish), all characters and original ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just borrowing her toys, and adding my own toys to make more fun. I promise i will put them back after I'm done with them. So please do not sue me.**

**So please as always review, it really does encourage me to write faster. Please, Please Review.**

* * *

><p>.:Chapter One - Aura's POV:.<p>

I awoke to the feeling of grass beneath my body, cold, wet grass. I guess some would call it lucky if you didn't freeze to death from this, but me, I called it a curse...

I groan as I force myself up onto to hands, instantly making myself forget about the violent shake my arms were going through, I new the tremors would be over in less than an hour.

So all I had to do now was make sure there were no Hikers about that might catch me naked in the woods. Yes, I'm naked in the middle of another random forest, and in the middle of September.

I quickly stand, and then take in a deep breath. I sigh as I slowly make my way through the woods, but as I begin to get full control of my legs back I set of running.

After a good 20 minutes of running, what I guessed was in the east direction, I came to a sudden stop. My head snaps right when I hear the sounds of twigs snapping. I sigh in relief when I see nothing.

I turn round again, with the intention of running again, but I stop completely when I see something moving out of the corner of my eye. Taking no chances I quickly set of running again, making quick work of dodging all the trees that surrounded the forest I was in.

After what seemed like a good hour or so of running, I smiled in relief when I saw the road a short distance from me. I slowly edge towards it, but don't fully walk out onto the concrete path, the last thing I needed was too be seen naked on a high way by passers by.

My head snaps to the left when I hear the sound of an engine. I sigh when I see a large white Winnebago motor-home coming into view. I take a breath as I cover up as best as I can, and then step out onto the warm path, and straight into the view of those driving the motor-home.

The motor-home pulls to a sharp stop when the driver sees me. I watch as I young woman with with layered light blonde hair quickly jumps from her passenger seat at the sight of me.

I quickly make my way to the motor-home. I smile slightly as the young woman meets me half way and proceeds to throw as large red blanket around my shoulders.

I look at the woman with a weak smile as I say "Thanks Lily".

"No problem sweetie" she tells me with a strong, kind smile as she leads me back to the vehicle.

* * *

><p>AN - Again as always please Review, and if you've this this thank you. xx


	2. Chapter 2

**.:The Twilight Saga - Written In The Stars:.**

**A/N - Hay guys and girls, I told you it was just like the other one. Any way I hope you like this chapter, and like I said please before, don't be afraid to give me your views and opinions they are all welcomed with open arms. So thank you if you do...**

**As I've said before, I do not own anything, all characters and original ideas are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am just playing nicely with them. I promise I will put them back after I'm done with them. So please do not sue me.**

* * *

><p>.:Chapter Two – Aura's POV:.<p>

My name is Aura DeSore, I'm a 5'3" twenty one year old, with midnight black hair with blue streaks, soft hazel eyes and natural slightly tanned skin.

At the moment I'm what you'd call a nomad. I move from city to city, never allowing myself to become to attached.

Its not like I don't want to have a home, its just we haven't found the right place yet. My father always said that love, family and a place you can call home have the same basic rule; When you find it you just know its to keep.

I 'live' in a motor-home with my three best friends, you've met one, Lily Hill, she's the Mom of the group, with kind pale green eyes. She's 20 years old and four inches taller than me, with crème white skin and an elegant frame.

Then theirs Marcus Hill, Lily's newly wed husband. He's the Dad of the group (meaning he loves to drive the motor-home), with pale blue eyes and dark brownie-blonde hair. He's 22 years old, and 6' 2½", with an average skin tone, and a slight buff build.

And then there's Luka Sanchez, my closest friend, and the loveable idiot of the group, with shoulder length midnight black hair and dark brown eyes. He's 21 years old, and 5' 10", with a natural tan, and lean build.

I wouldn't have survived this long without them, not after my Mom and Dad died when I was 16. At that time we were all still living in California, we all went to school, I even had a part time job with Luka at the local diner.

It was slightly easier for Lily and Marcus to have far normal lives compared with mine and Luka's. They had both found their other half's, there for the _curse_ had no real affect on them, but we had yet to be that lucky and find our respective other half's.

So two days out of every month, we would grow sharp claws, fur, howl at the moon, and kill what ever we came across. When we were young, we had holding cells that they could keep us in, but that was all taken away from us the same year my parents died.

Well I say us, it had only really been stripped away from me, but when the police started pointing fingers at me for my parents deaths, I did the first thing I could, I ran. As soon as the others got wind of that they were there with me, bags packed and ready to run.

And my did we run, we ran as far as we could, for a time we lived in Italy, but after a year out there, the news arrived that Lily and Marcus' parents had also been killed. The only person left, Joshua, Luka's older brother.

We couldn't return for the funeral, but we came back to America, then a year later came the news that Joshua had also died. Now we were the only ones left, but I new that what had killed our family would come for us, but I wasn't about to go down without a fight...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - As always thank you for reading, and please, please, please review, it means a lot to me and it also makes me write faster and get more chapters up faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

.:The Twilight Saga - Written In The Stars:.

**A/N - Hay guys and girls, I hope you like this chapter, and like I said please before, don't be afraid to give me your views and opinions they are all welcomed with open arms. So thank you if you do...**

**I promise in the next chapter there will be Paul, Leah and some other members of the Wolf Pack**

**As I've said before, I do not own anything, all characters and original ideas are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am just playing nicely with them. I promise I will put them back after I'm done with them. So please do not sue me.**

* * *

><p>.:Chapter Three – Aura's POV:.<p>

I sat quietly at the sofa that was placed just behind the driver and passenger seat of the motor-home. I'm pulled out of my daze when I feel a pair of hands move me forward gently as Luka places himself between myself and the arm of the seat.

I smile up at him as he pulls my back into his chest, and then kisses the top of my head. Luka was my best friend out of the three of them, our friendship was the sort were we had become brother and sister to each other.

They were all my family now, but I had considered Luka my family way before I had Lily and Marcus. I still loved them the same though. God knows I'd sacrifice myself for them. I'd do anything to make them happy, and give them a chance at a normal life.

I sigh as I look over to were Lily sat half turned in her seat so she could face Marcus as they spoke. I smile as I see her face brighten as she jokes with him. Their love for each other had always been one anybody could see.

Lily was 6 and Marcus was 8 when it finally downed on their parents that they'd 'found each other', and they were more than happy.

I sigh as I look down at the pad of paper that rested in my lap, and then get up and walk towards the cupboards. I check them all as I begin to make a list of food we needed. There were only four of us, but we all had insatiable appetites.

"Hay Pup, what's the next town were gonna be going through?" Luka asks as I put the pad down on the sofa.

I roll my eyes at the nickname and shrug as I finish writing the list. I then turn around and move towards were we hung the map. I slowly trace the road line we were currently travelling along.

"Looks like, a little place called La Push" I tell him.

"La Push?" he asks as he scratches his cheek. "Hay, isn't that were your dad had that safe house built?" Luka asks as he stands and makes his way towards me.

I look up at him in shock, how was it that he remembered that and I didn't. Maybe because I was too busy running from what had happened that I'd forgotten half the stuff that had gone on before this all began.

"I don't know... Maybe" I tell him as I run a hand through my hair.

"Well, only one way to find out" he tells me with a small smile.

Luka reaches up and grabs a box off the shelve above the map. I take a breath as I follow him to the kitchen table, where he placed the box down. I gently run my fingers across the slightly battered lid.

None of us had much left of our parents, just a few photos, and nicknack's that we could get hold off. I was lucky to have found a few of my dads old journals, the rest had been burnt in the fire, but lucky they were the ones from his last few years.

I hadn't looked through any of the stuff that was in the book, but I guess I had to do it sometime. I pull my hair in to a loose ponytail as I sit down and grab a journal from the book. Luka follows suit.

* * *

><p>I rub my eyes as I continue to read through my fathers journal, I'd been reading for about half an hour or so, but it felt longer, not to mention I was exhausted from lack of sleep and hungry. I didn't know how Luka had managed to go so long without whining about needing a sandwich, or pie.<p>

I jump when Luka suddenly slams the book he has down and says "I found it!".

I shake my head as I grab the book and skim through to the page. "July 30th, 2005 – At last, just got news that they've finished building the house... La Push, Washington... A safer place away from all of this, its quiet there and surrounded by woods … There's a number scribbled under that, must be some sort of contact number for the local house sales people or something".

I look up at Luka as I whisper "This could be could be our chance Luka, a chance at a form of normality … As much as _we_ can get... I think we should go find the house when we get to La Push, and then decide of what to do after that".

Luka nods as he throws a quick glance back at Lily and Marcus. "I don't think we should tell them about the house, I can't see them get their hopes up only to have them crushed" he says.

I nod in agreement as I begin to put everything back in the box, and the return it to the shelf. I then turn and walk towards the front of the motor-home. Lily smiles up at me as I stop next to her.

"You feeling ok now?" she asks as she hugs my waist.

I nod as I gently run my fingers through her hair. "Yeah, just hungry. So, how long till our next stop?".

Marcus takes a quick look up at me, before looking back at the road. "Past a sign a couple minutes back actually. Looks like were in La Push".

I nod as I bend slightly to look out of the window, and stare in surprise at how small and homey the place around us look as we continued onwards. I smile when I see a sign that points out a local diner. I pat Marcus' shoulder and point towards the car park across the street. Marcus nods with a smile, and then turns into the parking area.

I sigh in relief when I step out of the door and onto solid concrete. I look round when I hear the motor-home door been shut. I look up at Luka when he drapes his arm over my shoulder and leads me straight towards the front door of the café across the street.

"You guys go get a table, I'll go get coffee" I tell them as I turn towards the counter.

I smile in kind at the short oldish woman behind the counter when she walks towards me. She smiles back, instantly pulling back the small selection of wrinkles around her thin lips.

"Good morning, welcome to La Push. What can I get you sweetie?" she asks, her voice was sweet like honey as she spoke.

I smile brightly as I say "Good morning. Can I please get four coffees".

The woman smiles in kind as she pushes some buttons on the tile. "Are you also eating? If so I can just total it all up at the end".

"Yes we will be eating" I tell her with another smile.

"Ok, I'll bring your coffee over to you, and get your order from you" she tells me.

"Thank you" I tell her with a nod.

I then turn and make my way towards one of the back tables that the others had picked out. I sigh as I sit down and take then menu Luka holds out towards me.

"So, what sounds good to you guys?" I ask as I scan through the laminated card in my hand.

"Everything" Marcus and Luka say at the same time.

I laugh at this as I look up at them all, a smile escaping when I see them all laughing and genuinely having a good time. I look round suddenly when the same woman from before brings us our coffees, and I can't help but smile again when she looks down at the four of us with a big smile.

"Right, what can I get you all to eat" she asks as she takes out her pad and pen.

"Can I get today's special, with extra bread. Oh, and bowl of chicken broth as well" Lily asks as she smiles up at the woman.

"That sound good, can I get the same, only instead of chicken can I get beef broth" Marcus says as he looks back at the menu, and then back to the woman.

The woman nods in kind, and then looks towards Luka. "Can I get today's special as well, but with extra everything, and a bowl of beef broth".

Luka looks up at the woman with a slightly giddy smile. The woman nods, but looks slightly perplexed at his large appetite. After writing it down she looks towards me, with another of her big smiles.

"Can I please get today's special as well, with extra bread, and a bowl of Minestrone soup" I say as I put the menu back in its holder, and then look up at the woman.

She nods with a bright smile as she says "I'll bring it over when its ready, but if there's anything you need in the mean time, don't be afraid to ask".

We all thank her for he kindness as she turns and walks off.

"I like her, she seemed sweet".

I look round at Lily with a smile as I say "Yeah, I think its small towns, they normally generate nice people. Unlike the city's".

I couldn't help but smile as I watched the others begin to talk and laugh again. Maybe this was gonna be a really good day after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - As always thank you for reading, and please, please, please review, it means a lot to me and it also makes me write faster and get more chapters up faster. XX**


	4. Chapter 4

**.:The Twilight Saga - Written In The Stars:.**

**A/N - Hay girls and guys, here's another chapter up, and like I promised there's Paul, Leah and some other members of the Wolf Pack ... So I hope you all like this chapter.**

**And can you please let me know what you think about it, as this is the first time I've ever done a POV from a character POV that isn't my own character. Thanks**

**And as always I do not own anything, cos if i did i would have centred it around Jasper or Paul, but I don't own it, **Stephenie Meyer does, therefore I am only borrowing her characters, and I will put them back when I'm done with them.****

* * *

><p>.:Chapter Four – Aura's POV:.<br>I took a deep breath as I pulled the zipper of my hoodie down slightly, for a place that had done nothing but rain since we'd got here if was a rather stuffy place. I look over at Luka as he pushes the hood of his hoodie down.

Luka smiles as he nudges me softly in the side as we make our way down the slightly rocky path that lead down to the house that my father had had built 5 years back. I smile up at him as he raps an arm loosely round my shoulders and pulls me towards him in an slightly awkward side hug.

"Everything will be fine Pup. So cheer up and show the world your smile" he tells me as me walk.

I nod in response as I pull back slightly but not enough for his arm to leave my shoulders. It was nice to have human moments like these, as they seemed so few and far apart now a days. I stop suddenly at a sound in the distance, it was like paws hitting wet mud.

Beside me Luka stops just as I do. "What's wrong?" he asks as he looks around us.

"You didn't hear that?" I ask I turn quickly on the spot, causing a strong burst of smell to hit my nose. "Do you smell that? It's like,.. like...".

I stop talking suddenly as I slowly turn my head to the side and take a slow sniff of my shoulder. I then turn to face Luka with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, it seems I'm finally losing it" I tell him.

"Pup, you never had it to lose" he tells me with a wise toothy smile.

I gasp in fake shock, but a small laugh brakes through as I punch his shoulder, and then make a run for it down the rocky pathway. I laugh as I burst through into the opening just as Luka reaches me and tackles me into a bear hug, in which he proceeds to throw me over his shoulder and spin around, causing me to grip the fabric of his hoodie as I burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>.:Leah Clearwater's POV:.<p>

I sighed as I sat half dazed on the old beaten couch, I was thank full it was a day off for us all cos I was more than ready for a few hours of well deserved rest. All I really wanted was to go home and catch up on some sleep, but Emily had persisted that we would have a nice day just hanging out, that was if the guys ever decided what they were gonna do with their days off.

So as usual the house was over run by boys. Well except from Jared and Quill, who had taken to spending the day with their respective Imprints. And Jacob had gone hunting with Renesmee as he usually did on his days off.

"Chin up, they'll be gone soon".

I look round slightly at the sound of Emily voice. I smile slightly at this, and then nod in thanks as she hands me a cup of coffee, and then sits down next to me. I wasn't exactly over the whole thing with Emily and Sam, but I was doing better than I had in the years gone, it seemed in the last 2 years I'd finally picked myself up and put an end to my mopping, I'd even agreed to be Emily maid of honer at their wedding.

I place the cup on a mat on the coffee table and then lean back slightly with the idea of getting a bit of sleep while we waited for the guys to disappear. Emily gently snuggles into me as I lean my head down against her shoulder.

I had only closed my eyes for what felt like 5 minutes when a loud scream came from outside the house, and I was up and out the door with the others in a matter of seconds. My mind now of full alert as I scanned the area for what or who had made the noise.

I falter slightly when I see a blurred form spinning round almost too quickly to be human, another blur was flung over their shoulder. I watch as the blur comes to a stop, letting us all see that the main blur was a guy with tan skin and midnight length black hair.

The second blur was a slightly less tanned girl with long equally matching midnight black hair, only with deep blue streaks running through it.

The guy laughs as he puts the girl down on her own 2 feet. The girl stumbles back slightly, obviously dizzy from been spun around like that. I stifle a small laugh as she hits the guy in the shoulder as she sways slightly.

"Jackass!" she yells as she covers her mouth. "I've just eaten,.. that's it, I'm not cooking tonight,.. and neither is Lily... Marcus can cook, and you can eat burnt food".

She yells as him as she leans over slightly and takes deep breaths. After a few minutes she stands up straight and faces the male. The male laughs as he watches her.

"Ohh, don't be like that, Pup, you know you love me too much to stay angry with me" he says as he laughs.

"Fucking tourist!". I look round slightly when I hear Paul's suddenly outburst.

"I don't know, that was kinda funny" I tell him as I look back and forth between Paul and the other 2 people.

"So what if it was? They got us all riled up for nothing!" he spits back as he watches the 2 with a glare in his eyes.

"Hay, can any of you guys help us out?".

We all look round suddenly when when the male speaks up. I take a step back as I watch then walking towards us. One hand was shoved deep into his jacket pocket and then other was outstretched as he finally stopped in front of me and the other. There was a friendly smile pulling at his full pale lips, and his dark brown eyes that sparkled with live.

I falter slightly as I look deep into those dark eyes, I felt a breath catch in the back of my throat as I stare into those dark orbs, but I wasn't bothered, all that mattered was this guy stood only a few feet from me, his hand still outstretched.

The smile was still in place as he stared down at me, but if anything it seemed bigger and brighter now. Now that I saw the real him, the guy behind the smile, and the full fluffy looking head of dark waviness. As I continued to look deep into his soul, any thoughts of Sam were defiantly squashed away, and I was completely happy.

This was what I had been waiting for since I became a wolf, my Imprint, my soul mate, my everything. And now he was finally here, I just prayed to who every was listing up there that he wasn't gonna go running off at any time.

I felt a small tug on my lower arm, and was forced regrettable to turn and look at whoever it was. I stared up at the tallness that was Sam, a small smile pulling at my lips. Sam looks down at me with a pointed look.

I sigh as I give him one quick nod, to which Sam smiles back at me, letting me know he was happy I'd found my Imprint and then slowly lets go of my arm and backs up slightly.

* * *

><p>.:Luka's POV:.<p>

I couldn't help but laugh as I look down at Aura, she never did well when she was spun of a fully stomach. It seemed mean to do it, but it was what I did. I couldn't help it, she was my adopted little sister, therefore I had the right too annoy her till she broke down in frustration and anger.

"Ohh, don't be like that, Pup, you know you love me too much to stay angry with me" I tell her as I continue to laugh.

Aura growls low at me, her upper lip lifting slightly, and all I can do I stick my tongue out at her, causing her to falter slightly in her path of anger and then begin to crack a smile. Aura shakes her head as she looks around at the opening we'd managed to stumble on, a small look of confusion on her features.

"I think were lost" she says as she looks up at me.

I run a hand through my hair as I look round, only to stop when I see a small group of four people talking amongst themselves.

"Well lets go ask for directions" I say with a nod and then walk towards the small group.

"Hay, can any of you guys help us out?" I ask as I reach hearing distant of the group.

I instantly hold my hand out towards the young female that turns to face us. I smile wider when I fully see her, talking in the smooth curves of her body, and the way her black cropped hair hair framed her youthful features, helping bring out her soft copper skin tone and her milky brown eyes.

I stop completely as I feel a suddenly pull in my stomach, which then expands all across my body, it was like a weight had been lifted, and I no longer felt tied to my own body. It was like, by looking deep into those milky orbs all my pain, all my problems, had been taken away in one big swoop, never to be seen or felt again.

I felt my smile get bigger as I looked down at her, her beauty now radiating with a freshness that wasn't there moments before, but it made me wonder why I hadn't seen it straight away, why I hadn't seen the pour beauty that flowed in bounds and leaps off this woman stood just feet from me.

I watch as I large hand curls round her lower arm, and she's forced to look away from me. I felt a pull of pour agony as I watched her silently converse with the large 6 foot 2 mass that was the copper skinned man stood beside her.

I felt a low growl in the back of my throat, but just as I was about to step towards him, a strong hand gripped my elbow and turned me to face the owner. I look down at Aura in shock when she stares at me.

_**'Did you just bond?'**_ she mouths as she looks at me.

I nod my head slowly, as I fully allow the moment that had happened just second ago sink in. I grown at myself as realise the predicament I had just been put in. I look at Aura with pleading eyes of help, I just didn't know what to do right now.

_**'It's ok, we'll handle it'**_ she mouths as she looks at me, she then turns away from me as she proceeds to _'handle it'._

I on the other hand I couldn't help but turn back and look at the beautiful woman I had just bonded with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - As always thank you for reading, and please, please, please review, it means a lot to me and it also makes me write faster and get more chapters up faster.**

**And could you guys and girls, if you would, tell me if you want there to be cameo's of the other Twilight character, you know like, Charlie, or the Cullen's. Thanks again. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**.:The Twilight Saga - Written In The Stars:.**

**A/N - Hay girls and guys, here's another chapter up ... So I hope you all like this chapter.**

**And as always I do not own anything, Stephenie Meyer does, therefore I am only borrowing her characters, and I will put them back when I'm done with them.**

* * *

><p>.:Chapter Five – Aura's POV:.<p>

I blink slowly as I watched the looks given between Luka and the copper skinned female. There was a smell in the air, like a tangy taste, almost tasted like electricity. And instantly I knew that the only other time I'd been able to taste and feel electricity in the air was back when Lily and Marcus had bonded.

I knew instantly what had happened, but I had to make sure. Once it had been confirmed, I realised that everything had finally sunk in for Luka. This was his make or brake time, and we couldn't expect this woman he'd boned with to just up and leave with us.

I sigh as I pull my phone from my pocket and quickly dial Marcus' number, knowing Lily had dropped hers down a grate last month. I take a deep breath as I wait for one of the two answer.

"This better be important!" Marcus growls as he answer the phone.

I shiver in slightly disgust when I realise there's heavy panting coming from the other end, mainly Marcus'. I was then _blessed_ with images of what the two were doing right at that moment. I snap out of my hissy fit as I try to get the images out of my mind, when I realise that Marcus had growled at me.

"Marcus Jonathan Hill, don't you growl at me down the phone!" I snap at him.

I could practically see him falter at his fully name been used, and then the sound of laugh came from Marcus' end, and I could only imagen Lily was laughing her tiny hiney off at that exact moment.

"Now where's my apology?".

"I'm sorry for growling at you down the phone" he answer simply. "No can I please know why you called me up?".

"Thank you. And yes you can, I need you and Lily to come me me and Luka, I'll explain everything when you get here" I tell him.

A sigh, followed by the sound of fabric been pulled over skin, and then the sound of a zipper. "Where are you?" he asks with a slightly huff.

I then turn to face the small group, shaking my head when I see Luka was still starring dreamily into the girls eyes, and vis versa. I look towards the only other woman of the group with a strong smile.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me if this is Red Wood Road?".

She nods with a strong smile, causing me to finally notice the three large jagged scares that ran across the left side of her face. I blink slowly as I realise if any thing they made her even more beautiful.

I snap my head in the direction of the largest man on the two guys when I hear a growl emit from the back of his throat. I snarl back at him, and then snap my teeth at him, but then throw the woman a smile before turning back to talk to Marcus.

"Where at a place called Red Wood Road, and I'm not sure if you can get the motor down here, you could try but if you can't just park it up at the top of the trail and walk down, it's only about a 10 minute walk from there. Once there you should be able to find us pretty easy" I tell him.

"Ok then, be there as soon as we can … By the way, did you just snarl and snap your teeth at Luka?" he says, the sound of the engine starting up following just after.

"No, that's another thing I will explain to you when you get here" I tell him.

After saying our goodbyes I end the call and put my phone back in my pocket. I then run a hand throw my hair as I take a deep breath and then turn to face Luka. I take a sudden step back when I find the guy from before stood only a few feet away from me.

"Whoo big guy! Back it up!" I say as I look up at him.

"Sam, stop it! They all stare, it means nothing to me!" the female with the scares tells the guy, Sam, as she walks towards him.

"It means something to me! No one has the right to stare at you like that! No one!" he yells back, all the while looking straight at me.

I back up slightly as the guy stares me down, I wasn't scared of him, I mean I had bigger things to be scared of, but I didn't need a fight to start out.

"Hay, come of dude, calm down".

I shake my head in frustration when Luka speaks up. Luka walks round to face Sam, a friendly hand on his shoulder as he puts himself between me and the bigger guy. Sam looks down at his hand, and then suddenly grips it in a death hold as he pushes him away.

"Sam, what the hell?" the female that had bonded with Luka yells as she quickly makes her way over the Luka.

"Stay out of this Leah!" he yells at her.

Luka growls deep in the back of his throat as he look up at the large mass of a man. I quickly make my way over to Luka, a stern hold on his upper arm as I try to get him to face me. I flinch at the feeling of heat coming off him as he stares at the man.

"Now is the time to get your freaky on!" I tell him in a low whisper.

I huff in frustration as I cup Luka's face and force him to look at me. "Calm down Luka. That's an order! Don't push me! Don't make me be the bitch!" I command, my alpha voice coming through.

I may not have bonded, and I may not be able to change at will, but I was still Alpha and he was still my Beta, and therefore he had no choice but to take my orders, or face the a punishment for disobeying them.

Luka growls as he look down at the ground, small beads of sweat forming on his brow as he tried to fight my order, a very low growl was stuck in the back of his throat, and his fists were clenched into tight fists.

"Don't fight me Luka!" I tell him again.

I look round suddenly when I feel four sets of eyes starring at myself and Luka. I roll my eyes when I realise that Sam was still glaring at me. The female, Leah, looks between the two of us, a confused look on her features as she looks down at where my hand curled around his arm.

"Are we ok now?" I ask in a low whisper.

"Yeah, I think I'll be ok" he tell me.

I nod as I let go of his arm. Luka then looks towards Leah, a small frown on his face, and the he instantly turns away from her and walks off. I sigh in frustration as I run a hand over my face and then through my hair.

I then look towards the small group. "Look, I don't need a fight to brake out, and _he _especially doesn't need a fight. But I'm not gonna say sorry for starring at your friend, because I don't see what's wrong with starring at her" I tell the group.

Sam growls again as he goes to take a step towards me, but instantly his friends quickly pull him back. But only the one with the scares seems to be having a problem, but I put that to the back of my mind.

"I don't see a problem with it because she's beautiful. If anything you should be happy when people stare at her, because she has the kind of beauty that could turn a gay man straight" I tell him.

Sam seems to falter at this, as do the others. "See Sam, she meant no harm. I think you owe her any apology for jumping to conclusions like that" the female tells him.

"Oh its ok, he doesn't have to apologise" I tell her.

She smiles as she looks between myself and Sam, whom I was now think was her very overprotective boyfriend.

"Any way, I have one of those attitudes every know and again. One of those, bite now, howl later attitudes..." I stop suddenly as I say that out loud.

That was something I only every said in front of my own coven. I'd never said it in front of any one else before in my life, and now I had. And my go was I feeling stupid because of it. I look towards the small group, all of whom where staring at me like I was a mad woman.

"Sorry, got a thing about wolves, big fan of them" I say quickly, a guilty smile pulling at my lips.

I watch as they all share looks between each other. I look round suddenly when I hear distant footsteps coming from the path that brought myself and Luka hear.

"Hay, do you know were 44 Red Wood house is?" I ask the small group.

The woman steps forward with a smile as she says "Yeah, its just over there".

I look round towards the space that she motions too. "It's just behind those bushes, its only so over growing cos the man that had it built hasn't been back in 5 years".

"Thank you..." I stop as I look at her, hope she'd get the hint that I was after her name.

"Oh, its Emily. Emily Clearwater" she tells me as she holds her hand out.

"Aura DeSore" I tell her as I take her hand.

"DeSore? Oh, are you related to Henry DeSore?" she asks politely.

I falter slightly as she speaks my father name, but I quickly pull myself together and nod as I say "Yeah, he was my father. We were travelling through, and Luka remember my dad had a house built round here, so we thought we'd give it a look see".

Emily smiles at me as she says "He was a very nice man, its a shame he didn't come back. How is he?".

I take a deep breath as I play with the bottoms of my hoodie sleeves. "He, hmm, he died five years back. Him and my mum, house fire".

Emily's smile fades as she hears this, she slowly lifts her arm and tentatively places it against my upper arm. "I'm sorry".

I shrug softly as I go to say something, only to be cut of hen I hear Lily calling my name. I turn round just n time to catch her as she leaps into my arms for a hug.

"Where here" she sings happily.

"I see, and feel that" I tell her with a small laugh.

I pull back slowly and look towards Marcus with a raised eyebrow. "Did you give her sugar?".

"I brought her one Hershey bar from the local shop" he tells me with a guilty smile.

"Yeah, he always buys me chocolate when we want to have sex, it makes me even hornier" Lily chimes out happily.

"Lily Jane Hill, do not tell me about such things. I don't need those images in my head" I tell her as I begin freak out at the pictures in my head.

"Sorry" she says with a pout.

Marcus laughs as he pulls Lily into his embrace. "Ignore the mean girl honey" he says with a bright smile and then kiss the side of her head.

"So, what are you going to do with the house your dad built?".

I look round at Emily as she asks me this. "I don't know. I was think I might come live in it. What do you say neighbour?".

* * *

><p><strong>AN - As always thank you for reading, and please, please, please review, it means a lot to me and it also makes me write faster and get more chapters up faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.:The Twilight Saga - Written In The Stars:.**

**Hello again my fellow Fanfictioners, here's another chapter, it took a little longer than expected, as I have a slight problem when writing from Non OC's POV's. But it's all good now, so here's another chapter awaiting to be read by you.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, as like I said I had a problem writing certain bits of the Non OC's POV, so please let me know what you think. I have also put a bit more info of the character heritage in the chapter. And the references I've made in this chapter are real, as I used Alex Meraz's Nationality for it, so as far as I know I got everything right, so please go easy on me.**

**I'd also like to thank brankel1 for their comments, it seem your my number 1# fan of this story, so well do you ... I'd also like to thank those of you who favoured or story alerted this story, again it does mean a lot to me, so thank you.**

**As always I do not only The Twilight Saga, or the character within that world (BUT I REALLY, REALLY WISH I DID), all rights reserved to **Stephenie Meyer,** so please do not sue me.**

* * *

><p>.:Chapter Six – Aura's POV:.<p>

I smile as I taken in the inside of the house, after managing to get hold of the local estate agents, they had sent some one down. A man in his late 30's had arrived, dressed very down to earth and looking very welcoming, instead of a suit and looking very stiff.

"So, I've had a look through the papers your father signed, it turns out he actually bought the patch of land. So the house is still in his name, but seen as he's now deceased it does go to the next of kin, which would be you" the mane, Mr. Ellsworth.

I turn to face him as I asks "So this house is mine now?".

"Yes, you will have to come down to the office and sign some papers to make it official, but yes, this house is yours" he tells me with a toothy smile.

"Well, can we go do it now?" I ask as I walk towards him.

"Are you sure about this Aura?" Marcus asks from where he lent against a kitchen counter.

"Yes, we deserve this. You, and Lily, and Luka, you all deserve the chance to be like every body else. This is my way of say thank you, for all that you've done" I tell him.

"Ok, but were not getting ride of the motor-home" he tells me as he walks towards me and pulls me into a hug.

"Hell no, that hunk of metal is part of this family. I made motor-home honey and jam in that thing" I tell him with a laugh.

Marcus laughs as we pull back from the hug, he then place a brotherly kiss to my forehead. I smile in response, and then turn to Mr. Ellsworth.

"So, shall we go get these papers signed, and get everything all official" I say as I walk towards him.

Ellsworth smiles as he says "Yes, I will of course need to to bring some form of id, a passport or birth certificate".

"Right, well let me go get that and I'll meet you down at your office" I tell him.

He nods as he pulls out a pen and a piece of paper, and quickly writes something down, he then hands the paper to me. I look down at it, and find he's written out the address for me so I can find his office.

I nod in thanks as turn and collect the motor-home keys off of Marcus. "Why don't you guys start getting thins sorted, and when I get back I'll take Lily with me to get some food in".

Marcus nods as he says "Ok boss".

I lightly swat his arm with a laugh, and then follow Ellsworth out. I then begin my walk up to the motor-home as Ellsworth gets in his truck and drives off. I laugh to him as he drives past, and then make my way up the gravel pathway.

* * *

><p>I take a deep breath as walk down the road, the sea was just off to the side of me, cliffs over looking the water. They were tall and sharp, but looked beautiful from a distance. I couldn't help but feel in complete awe at all the rare beauty that was around here. I was happy for Luka, god knows he really did deserve to find his <em><strong>'<strong>__**Dragostea din Stele'**_ as my Nanna would have said. I smile at the thought of my Nanna, she had been a wise lady, someone I could talk about anything.

Nanna had always been proud of her heritage, not only had she been a council elder but she was the pack's historian, whenever we wanted to know something about our families past, we asked her. We were very proud people, never ashamed of what we were, not matter how much it hurt us. A sudden beeping noise comes from behind me causing me to jump and forget my train of thoughts. I turn round to find a rusted dark blue Ford pick up, in the drivers seat was Sam, sat beside him was the other guy that had been at Emily's house, I hadn't caught his name. Sam pulls up beside me, as the guy beside him rolls the window down.

"Hay, Sam isn't it? What's up?" I ask kindly as I shove my hand into my hoodie and walk towards the passenger door.

"Yeah, that's my name. It's Aura right?" he says with a small smile.

I nod in response to his question. "We were just heading into town, when I saw you walking, thought maybe there was something wrong".

I smile slightly at his concern, but at the same time I'm slightly taken back by it. "No, no, nothings wrong. Just taking a steady walk into town, plus you know, I got get used to these roads sooner of later right".

Sam sits a little straight at this as he asks "So your really moving in?".

"Yeap, that's why I'm heading into town, to sign the papers and make it all official. Then the house will be in my name, the others are actually getting us set up now" I say as I run my fingers through my hair.

I shift on my feet as I talk with him. My eye sight staying firmly on him as I tried my best to ignore the burning stare I was getting from the passenger of the car. Sam's eyes shift to his friend slightly, almost like he can sense my unease.

"Oh, this is Paul by the way" he says as he motions to the guy.

I nod in response at this but still refuse to look at him. "I should get going. Those papers can't sign themselves" I tell him with a small laugh.

"Why don't you hop in, I'll give you lift" Sam says just as I turn to walk away.

I turn back to face him as I say "Its ok, I like walking. Plus, I don't wanna keep you guys from your own plans".

"Nonsense, I'd be happy to help you out. And you might get lost" he replies, a slightly frustrated look about his face.

"Thank you Sam, it means a lot that your been so kind, but I'm a _**fată mare**_, and I can take care of myself" I tell him, a smile in place.

I stiffen a yelp when the heavens suddenly open up and down pour of rain erupts onto me. "Now I defiantly insist!" Sam tells me.

I nod in surrender at this, after all I couldn't let him know I was ok with been in the rain, seen as it had no real affect on me. I didn't want them thinking I was a freak after just meeting them, knowing my luck they'd have tried to get me locked up for something like that.

I nod in thanks as the door swings open, and I climb into the pick up and quickly roll the windows up. Sam then starts the engine back up and pulls out onto the road. I keep my eye locked on the road, all the while not trying to shift in obvious uncomfortableness.

"So, where are you guys from?" Sam asks after a couple of minutes.

I smile at this, after all he was doing me a favour he didn't have to do by giving me a lift into town, and now he was trying to defuses the tension that was in the air as all three of us sat starring at the road.

"We're from California, but we've been nomadic for the last five years" I tell him.

"Any reason impractical?" Sam asks, a seriously curious look on his face.

I run a hand through my hair at this, a sudden bout of nervousness coming over me. "Yeah, but I don't really like to talk about it. It's still a pretty rawr subject matter, as well as very emotional".

There's another round of silence at this, and I notice the eye contact between Sam and Paul. I shift slightly towards the door, trying to make a decent amount of room just in case I suddenly needed to make a jump for it.

"Sorry" Sam says after a few moments. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I was just trying to find out more about you. Seen as were gonna be neighbours".

"It's ok, I mean its not like you were supposed to know or anything" I reply softly, all the while playing with my sleeve ends. "What is it you want to know?".

Sam smiles at this, a small one, but still a smile none the less. His friend on the other hand remains still, a frustrated look on his face as he stares out of the window, his large arms crossed over his equally large chest.

"Well, what about your heritage? Anything interesting in you family history?" he asks, his eyes on the road but every so often he sneaked a look my way.

"Nothing special, I mean unless you call having Romanian blood special, then no not really. I mean myself and the others are proud of it, but its not something that other people find that interesting" I answer, a small smile pulling at my lips.

"Was that the language you spoke in back there?" he asks.

"Yeah, we all speak it. Its a family tradition to learn it from a young age" I tell him. "Ohh, myself and Luka have grandparents of Native American descent".

A smile pulls bright of Sam's face, even Paul gives a very tiny smile. "Do tell?".

I look on in shock when I hear Paul speak for the first time, he had a slightly deep voice, not a deep as Sam's, and there was a slight cocky ring in it as he spoke.

"Well I don't know much, I know they were from the Purepecha Nation, and that their indigenous people centred in the northwestern region of the Mexican state Michoacán" I tell the as I try my best to remember what I did know without looking like an idiot.

"What are you grandparents like?" Sam asks.

"We never got to meet them. There was a boating accident a few years before we were born. Left my Nanna wheelchair bound, my Mom got a pretty nasty scare down her face, Marcus' dad went deaf in one ear, Lily's Mom was in a coma for weeks. Luka's dad nearly lost his whole hand" I answer, my voice lowering slightly.

The silence returns after I speak. "I guess that's why we never learnt anything about our Native heritage. It some how felt wrong to learn about it when they weren't there to teach us. I know its stupid, and I'm not proud of myself for not learning about that side of my family, but I guess it was also because it broke my Nanna's heart to speak about such things, and I couldn't bare to see her in pain".

Sam nods in response, seeming to get what I was on about. But Paul seemed disgusted at what I'd said, almost like I was speaking in a poisonousness language to him.

"I'm sorry if I offend you!" I snap harshly at the ignorant man, who even now refused to look directly at me.

Paul grits his teeth at this, his fists clenching as he says "Well sorry if I think its wrong to be ignorant of your heritage! To just throw it to the side like its nothing!".

"You have no right to say that to me! You know nothing about me, or of who I am!" I growl at him, the inner animal getting the best of me. "And I didn't just throw it to the side, I may not know all of my Grandfathers family history, but I know enough to be proud of who I am, and what I have in me, and I like to think that's all he'd ask of me!".

"Paul, calm down, your getting angry for no reason!" Sam yells at the younger man, authority ringing in his voice. "I'm sorry about this Aura, Paul has no right to judge you".

"Your right Sam, he doesn't! But if you would please pull over, I'd like to get out of this _**silly băieţel **_presence before I do something I'll regret!" I tell him, trying my best to keep my anger down.

"You don't have to get out!" he says, but pulls over none the less.

I shake my head as I open the door and jump out into the still pouring rain, I then turn back to face the two as I say "No, I'm sorry, you've been really nice Sam, but I can't be around such an _**ignorant puţin de porc**_!".

Paul snaps his eyes right towards me at that, his anger burning in his brown eyes as he glares at me. I stumble slightly as I finally lock my eyes with his, all my anger drains from me as I look straight at him, seeing nothing but beauty. The anger leaves his eyes, turning them much softer as he stares at me, causing them the shine brighter, but just as he goes to open his mouth to speak I quickly shut the door and walk off.

The rain was already soaking through my hoodie as I pull the hood up and then shove my hands deep into my pockets as I stare at the ground. I was so not going to except that I'd seen what I had in his eyes, and I was definitely not gonna go crawling back to him, and apologise for something I didn't start. After all, he was the one who'd been a complete _**tâmpit.**_

I don't care what pain I would go through, I was definitely not going to admit that I had just boned with him to the others, or to myself. The only thing I was gonna do was deny the bonding altogether. He didn't deserve me, I mean I didn't think was all that good looking, or that he was beneath me, if anything he was sexiest fucking thing I'd ever seen.

I growl at myself for think that, and proceed to kick the road as I walk. I can't believe I I just bonded, I didn't even know I could rebound, and I especially didn't want to after what happened with the last guy. I force those thoughts to the back of my head, I didn't need to be thinking about stuff like that, after all that's what started me in a down ward spiral, and I knew the guys would hate seeing me like that. I kick the dirt at my feet again as I try not to think about Paul.

* * *

><p>.:Paul Lahote's POV:.<p>

It seemed hard to believe that just this morning I had been in a good mood, but then they came along; those stupid tourists. But after Leah went and Imprinted on the darker skinned male, we were forbidden to say anything bad about him, and his friends. So for the sake of keeping an argument from staring I'd forced my mouth shut, and kept what I wanted to say inside my head, it seems I do that a lot lately, even if I am the Beta, it still didn't seem to matter.

Leah had even said I was acting jealous of everyone else, what with most of the others already having found their imprints. But I wasn't jealous, more like very, pissed off. If you'd have asked me four years ago about finding my Imprint, I'd have said I'd already had them, but it turns out it was too good to be true.

Jacob had taken to been more nicer to me after finding out his sister had basically used me to find out what her brother and father were keeping a secret, then after finding out she broke it off, saying she'd only played along with the idea of been my Imprint, and then left La Push and gone back to college. I should have known really, I mean as much as the relationship had been great, and she'd helped me calm down slightly, there was no really connection between us, only attraction, I guess that gets mistaken for true love most of the time.

Emily and Sam had decided to through a bonfire, and invite their new neighbours, which was obvious code word for _**'Getting Leah and her Imprint together'.**_ It was weird suddenly seeing Leah have a brighter smile, after all she hadn't really done much of that after the whole thing with her, and Sam.

I mean I was happy for her, of course I was, she was my pack mate, my sister, but it was just weird seeing her suddenly go for hotheaded to falling in love. But it seemed a nice look on her, I just didn't want her waving such emotions round my personal bubble, I had enough of that going on with the others. So here I was, going into town with Sam to pick up more food for the bonfire. More importantly here I was squished between the mountain of heat that was Sam, and the fragile looking girl that was Sam's new neighbour.

It wasn't the fact that I was sat next to the girl, Aura, it was more the fact I was been squished up against Sam. I mean I wasn't one to complain when I had a cute girl next to me, but then again she did give off a weird vibe, Sam had even said he'd felt it, but neither of us could figure it out, and there was no use asking Leah, not when she had her head in the clouds.

Aura was just a few inches shorter than myself, stopping at around the height of my shoulder, and her midnight black hair blended well with her choose colour of streaks, but I hadn't managed to get a closer look at her face. I'd made a habit of avoiding eye contact with people I didn't know, after all I didn't want to have a repeat of what happened last time, that was the last thing I needed. So here I sat, listening to Sam and Aura as they spoke.

I had to admit I wasn't expecting her to tell us anything just like that, but I was kinda glad she had, because I had been doing me head in wondering if her tan was real or not. But after hearing she was born in California that made me think it was real, but I was still half and half about it. I didn't really no why it bothered me so much, I guess if I thought about it, it was probably because the other two with them weren't as tanned as Aura, and Leah Imprint, Luka. But other wise I didn't really know why.

But my questions were answered when she spoke of the Native blood in her, and Luka.

"Do tell?" I ask her, the curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well I don't know much, I know they were from the Purepecha Nation, and that their indigenous people centred in the northwestern region of the Mexican state Michoacán" she tells us, her voice wavering slightly, almost like she was trying to remember.

I had heard of them, but never met anyone from that region, we made a habit of not leaving La Push, after all this was were we where meant to be, so we could protect our people. But now I was wondering why it seemed like she had to remember her own heritage.

"What are you grandparents like?" Sam asks.

"We never got to meet them. There was a boating accident a few years before we were born. Left my Nanna wheelchair bound, my Mom got a pretty nasty scare down her face, Marcus' dad went deaf in one ear, Lily's Mom was in a coma for weeks. Luka's dad nearly lost his whole hand" she responds, her voice lowering as she spoke.

Silence followed after this, and I knew that Sam was regretting asking such question of the poor girl.

"I guess that's why we never learnt anything about our Native heritage. It some how felt wrong to learn about it when they weren't there to teach us. I know its stupid, and I'm not proud of myself for not learning about that side of my family, but I guess it was also because it broke my Nanna's heart to speak about such things, and I couldn't bare to see her in pain" she tells us after a few moments.

Anger welled up inside of me, this girl had the cheek to talk about how proud she was of her heritage, and yet she didn't even know half of it, and all because her Grandfather wasn't there to teach her about her family. And not only that but her friend had done the same thing as well.

Proud my arse, neither of them knew the meaning of the word. "I'm sorry if I offend you!" she snaps harshly.

I grit my teeth and clench my fists, as I do my best to stop the on coming tremors. First she has the nerve to say what she had, and now she had the cheek to speak to me like I was nothing at all. Who the fuck did she think she was?

"Well sorry if I think its wrong to be ignorant of your heritage! To just throw it to the side like its nothing!" I yell at her.

"You have no right to say that to me! You know nothing about me, or of who I am!" she growls back, and for a moment she actually sounded like an animal. "And I didn't just throw it to the side, I may not know all of my Grandfathers family history, but I know enough to be proud of who I am, and what I have in me, and I like to think that's all he'd ask of me!".

"Paul, calm down, your getting angry for no reason!" Sam yells at me, the authority ringing in his voice.

I knew instantly he'd used his Alpha voice, obviously not want something bad to happen, to any of the people in the pick up, but I still tried to fight it.

"I'm sorry about this Aura, Paul has no right to judge you!".

I grit my teeth harder at this, I knew Sam was just trying to do what was best, and I knew deep down I had overreacted way more than I had the right to, but I just couldn't stand the thought of someone throwing their heritage away like that. It really pissed me off.

"Your right Sam, he doesn't! But if you would please pull over, I'd like to get out of this _**silly băieţel **_presence before I do something I'll regret!" she tells him, and I could see the tell tail signs of anger on her face.

"You don't have to get out!" he tells her, but pulls over none the less.

I could tell he wasn't happy, and that I would be getting lectured about this later, if not as soon as she was out of sight. And I had to admit, as angry as I was, I actually didn't want the girl walking into town in the pouring rain, but my pride would never allow me to say anything along the lines of sorry. Aura shakes her head as she climbs out of the pick up, only to turn back to Sam and say "No, I'm sorry, you've been really nice Sam, but I can't be around such an _**ignorant puţin de porc**_!".

I had no idea what she'd said, but I could tell by the tone it wasn't something nice. Within a second flat I'm looking at her, my eyes locking on with hers, and just a for a fraction of a second I'm regretting it, but then I'm drowning in her ever beautiful pools of soft hazel. I could feel the anger leaving my face as I stared at her, my heart was racing, and I knew instantly that this time it was for real, this time she was actually the one; my best friend, my mate, my Imprint. And as nice looking as she had been only moments before, she was suddenly the most exquisite thing I'd ever had the fortune of laying my eyes on.

And I'd upset her, and I'd made her angry. And she was walking away from me! I couldn't let that happen, not again, not after everything I'd gone through last time. I knew this time it had to work, it just had to. But luck, it seemed, wasn't on my side, because she was shutting the door and walking off down the road, in the pouring down of rain.

I sat back stumped at everything that had just happened, but all I could think about was her, and about how I was such an idiot for overreacting the way I did. She was never going to forgive me, I'd be lucky if she suddenly decided not to move in next door to Sam and Emily.

"What the hell were you think Paul?". I snap out of my daze at the sound of Sam yelling at me.

"Am I an idiot for letting her get away? What kind of question is that? Of course I'm an idiot! I just let everything walking away, and she'll never speak to me again" I say, all the while keeping my eyes looked on the now distant back of Aura.

"Paul this Is serious! Now is not the time to be fucking about!" he yells, his eyes locked on me.

"I know how serious this is Sam! I mean I not only yelled at her, but I made her walk away from me" I snap back at him. "What should I do? Should I go after her? Or maybe I can talk to her later at the bonfire, you know after she's had time to cool down. I could bring her some flowers, or something".

I shove Sam's hand away as he grips hold of my chin and forces me to look round at him. Sam's eyes widen in surprise when he fully looks at me, but after a few moments it turns too understanding.

"You just Imprinted on her". It wasn't a question, no not at all, it was a statement.

"Well no duh" I snap at him, only to wince slightly at the slap I get around the back of my head for been cheeky to my Alpha.

"Are you finished been a dick?" he asks me.

I nod in response as rub the back of my head. Sam was the only one I was in any way scared of, after all he was my Alpha, and my big brother. And he had one hell of swing on him. Sam nods back and then pulls the pick up back out onto the road.

"Don't worry Paul, everything will work out, it always does" Sam tells me as we continue into town.

I could only keep my fingers crossed, and hope he was right about that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Here are the translations for the Romanian language I used in this chapter;**

**Love in the Stars - Dragostea din Stele.**

**Big girl - Fată mare.**

**Silly boy - Silly băieţel.**

**Ignorant little pig - Ignorant puţin de porc.**

**Stupid - T_**âmpit.**_**

**So there you go, another chapter done and gone, I will try and get another chapter up within the next week, so fingers crossed nothing gets in the way of that.**

**And as always that you for reading, and i would like to ask that you go review this story, cos it would mean a lot to me, and it actually helps me write a bit faster.**

**So thank you again, and review, review, review... Until next time, MarsPlanetsGirl aka Emma. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**.:The Twilight Saga - Written In The Stars:.**

**Hello Fanfictioners, here's another chapter, I know it not that long, but the next one will hopefully be longer than this one.**

**I'd also like to thank brankel1, as well as IBTeri, and The Weatherwitch . . . Your reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you so much.**

**As always I do not only The Twilight Saga, or the character within that world (if I did, I be getting paid right now for hanging with the cast and crew), all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer, so please do not sue me.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter Seven – Aura's POV:.<strong>

A shiver runs down my spine as I step onto the porch, and then proceed to shake as much water as I could off myself. I look up through wet, tangled hair when the door suddenly bursts open, Lily' eyes widen when she sees my drenched form standing there.

"Why didn't you call us?" she demands as she walks towards me. "Marcus get me a towel or something!" she yells back into the house.

"Why do you need a towel?" he asks, and then pops his head around the door.

I shrug with a lift of my arms, causing water to fly off me and hit Lily's t-shirt and lower face. I smile guiltily at this, but Lily just shrugs it off and instantly begins to pull my hoodie off. As soon as it hits the floor beside me, she helping me pull off my top.

It was lucky that we didn't get cold easily, but this was one of those moments when such weather would effect us. With a sigh I quickly undo my quarter length jeans, and kick them into the small pile forming, along with my red skytops, and socks.

"Whoo,.. cover up!". I look round quickly when I hear Luka yell.

I growl at him just as Marcus comes out with a towel. Marcus falters slightly when he sees me do this.

"Not you Marc!" I tell him.

Marcus nods as he passes the towel to Lily, who in turn quickly pulls it around my shoulders. I nod in thanks as I pull it tighter around me, and then wipe my hair from my face. Marcus grabs the pile of clothes and then disappears back into the house. That's what I meant about them been the parents of the pack.

"Be glad we got everything from the motor-home down already" Lily tells me as she places an around loosely around my shoulder. "And the house was already stocked with everything, well except food".

"Well that's a good thing, and we can go shopping later if we need to" I tell her with a small smile.

Lily nods as she ushers me through into the house. I stop though when I see Luka still stood by the door, and looking off into the distance with a look of love in his eyes. I motion for Lily to go ahead with a smile, to which she nods and does so. I then turn towards Luka.

"Are you happy now?" I asks, brushing my hair from my face so I can see him fully.

"It's everything I've ever wanted" he replies, he then looks down at me. "But do I deserve it?".

I scowl at that and slap him across the back of the head. Luka jumps slightly with a hissing sound, much like a cat, which cause me to growl at him. He growls back, the right side of his upper lip lifting slightly as he shows teeth.

"What The Fuck!" he demands as he holds the back of his head.

I grab his ear in a hard pinch and pulling him towards me, my other hand keeping hold of the towel as I glare at him. Luka hisses again at the pain.

"First off, don't swear at me _**Beta**_! Second off, how could you think such a pansy arsed thing?" I snarl at him in my Alpha voice

I let go of his ear, causing him to stumble back. Luka looks at me with fear, his eyes glazing over as he backs off slightly, a low whine coming from the back of his throat., a hand rubbing his reddening ear.

"We're freaks, yeah, so what? But that doesn't mean we don't deserve a normal life!" I bark at him.

Luka stands slowly, but keeps a steady eye on me. "I'm sorry,.. We've just been running for so long, that it's got so hard knowing what I'm allowed, and what I'm not allowed".

"How could you ever think you don't deserve this? After everything you've done for me! I don't care how many demons I have to fight, because you three deserve _**normal, human lives**_. And your gonna have them, whether you think you deserve them or not!" I snap at him.

Tears build up in my eyes as I look at him, my anger was still there, but the sadness and frustration was slowly taking over it. Luka suddenly moves forward and pull my into his warm embrace. I grip the back of his hoodie as he tucks my head under his chin.

"I'm sorry pup" he tells me, placing a kiss to my hairline.

"Don't ever think that! Ok? You deserve this" I tell him, my tears now falling, wetting my face once again.

Luka pulls back slightly, and cups my face as he says "I won't, cause I don't like seeing you cry".

"Ohh, and another thing, you ever hiss at me like a cat again, I'll make you live like one. You understand me?" I say as I look at him.

Luka nods quickly a look of fear in his eyes, but he quickly fights it and then kisses my forehead, and leads me into the house. I half smile when I see Lily stand with a cup of coffee in her hand, a soft smile in place. I take it and then allow her to lead me to one of the seats that were placed around the kitchen table. I look round when Marcus walks into the room, a new set of clothes in his hand.

"I didn't know if you wanted a bath, what with tonight been...". He pauses at this, a look of guilt on his face and then he says "And I don't have your fashion sense, so I just grab you some baggies".

"Marcus its ok" I say softly as I place my cup down, and walk towards him. "It's two night out of a month Marc. I've survived it before, and I'll survive it again".

"I just wish there was a way to stop it for you!" he tells me, his hand clenching.

I gently reach out and lift his face as I tell him "Hay, look at me".

Marcus looks straight at me, a stray tear falling down his face. "Ever the caring... I had my chance, and it wasn't meant to be".

"That wasn't your fault!" Lily says quickly from behind me.

I smile slightly, trying my best to hold my tears back as I heard the grit in her voice. "It doesn't matter if it wasn't my fault. My time came and passed, and he didn't bond back" I tell them.

"You might bond again, there's nothing in the laws that say you can't" Luka offers.

I shake my head as I look round at the all. "Even if I could, I wouldn't want it, love doesn't seem to suit me" I say with a slight quiver in my voice. "Besides, you guys are the loves of my live, your my caring Mom, my overprotective Dad, and my idiot brother... And I want it no other way".

"But what would you do if it did happen again?" Luka asks, a hopeful look on his face.

I try my best to force all emotion down as I look at him, if I let anything slip about what happened earlier I'd never hear the end of it, and out of all of them, Luka was the one who could read me best if I wasn't careful.

"I wouldn't know until it happened" I lie to him, a small shrug of my shoulders.

Luka opens his mouth to say something but stops when tapping comes from the door. With a small sigh Lily pulls herself together, and walks towards the door. Luka looks back at me with a look that say _**'We'll finish this later!'.**_ I shake my head with a small laugh at this, for a Beta, he sure had some balls half the time.

"We're not interrupting are we?" I hear Emily's voice ask.

"No, not at all" Lily replies in kind, and I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

I smile when I see Emily and Sam walk in behind Lily. I stare in confusion when blushes suddenly appear on both their faces, Sam even turns his head away from me completely. After a moment I realise the problem, I was still standing in the kitchen with only a towel, and my underwear covering my body. I blush as I quickly grab the clothes from Marcus, and disappear behind the door that leads into the living room. Once in the living room I quickly pull on the clothes, a white loose fitting tank top, and a pair of quarter length baggy work out trousers.

I then give my hair a quick once over with the towel before placing it on the back of the couch, and then walking back into the kitchen. I smile slightly as I renter the room, a small blush burning my cheeks as I look towards Sam and Emily.

"Sorry about that" I tell them as I motion towards the door I'd just walked through.

"No its ok. If anything, its me who's sorry, I mean I should of argued better to keep you in the truck" Sam says, a sorry look written on his face.

"What's that?" Luka asks as he folds his arms over his chest.

I shake my head at this as I say "Sam caught me walking into town, he gave me a lift when I started raining, but I got out half way there".

"You did what?" Lily snaps at me, her motherly nature kicking in again.

I roll my eyes as I say "I would have stayed in the truck, had Sam's friend, not been a jerk".

"Paul said something to you?" Emily asks as she looks up at Sam.

"Yeah, apparently I'm _**'ignorant of my heritage' **_as he put it. Apparently to him its not enough to be proud of who you are, you have to know everything too, even if you have a good reason not too!" I tell them.

"Ce dracu 'se întâmplă? Ce le-ai spus?" Marcus asks. **(What the hell is going on? What did you tell them?).**

"El a întrebat despre patrimoniul nostru. I-am spus am fost coborari români, şi care ma şi Luka a avut sânge nativ în noi. Dar prietenul său a avut un pop la mine când a aflat că nu ar fi aflat de patrimoniul nostru nativ. I-am spus că nu a avut nici un drept să mă judece, şi a luat din maşină" I tell them as I look round at my family.** (He asked about our heritage. I told him we were Romanian descents, and that me and Luka had Native blood in us. But his friend had a pop at me when he found out we hadn't learnt of our Native heritage. I told him he had no right to judge me, and got of the car).**

I then look straight at Luka when I hear his breathing deepen. "Nu vă faceţi griji, nu era ea. A fost un tip pe nume Paul" I tell him as I watch his fists clench. **(Don't worry, it wasn't her. It was guy named Paul).**

"Voi ucide bastard!" he growls. **(I'll kill the bastard!).**

"Nu, nu va fi!" I snap at him, instantly hating myself for trying to protect a guy I didn't even know. **(No, you won't!).**

"Dar el ne-a insultat!" he tells me, his eyes filled with anger. **(But he insulted us!).**

"Tu nu-l va atinge! Asta e un ordin!" I tell him in my Alpha voice. **(You won't touch him! That's an order!).**

Luka back down at this, and replies with a simple nod. I then turn back to look at Sam and Emily.

"I'm sorry about that" I tell them with a smile. "So, what can we do for you guys?".

"We can to invite you a bonfire later" Emily replies with a strong smile.

"A bonfire? That sound so fun" Lily say with glee as she looks at me, her big green eyes pleading with me.

I scratch the back of my head as I look at our guest. "Umm,.. well,.. that sounds nice,.. and I'm sure the guys would love to go,.. but I can't make it" I say.

"Ohh, well that's a shame, it would have been nice to get to know you all a bit more" Emily replies with a sad look.

Realisation hits Lily, seeming to have forgotten about it been a full moon tonight, she throws me a guilty smile at this. I shake my head with a small smile.

"It really is a shame, it was gonna be a welcoming party for you all" Sam tells me.

"Yeah,.. It really is nice of you, but... I think I might be coming down with the... sniffles... So I don't really think I should chance it" I lie to him with a small nod and a sorry smile. "But the others can go if they want".

"Really?" Luka asks a little to fast, a look of disbelief on his face.

"I'm sure Aura can look after herself for one night" Marcus says a very passive look on his face. "And if she needs us, she just has to call one of us up".

"That's right, I mean it might not be anything, but I still don't wanna chance it" I say as I look around the room.

"Well ok" Sam replies, a look of concern on his broad face.

"Well, me and Sam will come round for you at around seven thirty, that way you guys don't get lost" Emily says with a smile. "And of course, if you should feel any better you can always call up and someone can come get you".

I nod in response as I say "Yeah, we can always hope".

And with that Sam and Emily both turn to leave, Lily goes with them, returning a few moments later. Lily walks towards me and pulls me into a hug. I take a deep breath, only to laugh slightly when Marcus and Luka practically glomp us as they join the hug. After a few minutes we all pull away. Lily has tears in her eyes as she looks at me. I shake my head as I gently whip them away.

"I'm been silly" she says with a slight laugh.

"No, your being human" I tell her.

Lily smiles a bit bright at this, and then allows Marcus to pull her into his arms.

"Right, I'm gonna go have an hours sleep before I have to get ready" I tell them.

"I'll go set a scent for you" Luka says with a smile as he walks towards the counter top.

I nod in response, and watch as he leaves the house. Lily smiles and then nudges Marcus, who in turn kisses her head and then motions for me to follow him. I smile in thanks as he leads me to one of the bedrooms. Marcus pats my shoulder, and then turns and walks off.

I take a deep breath, and then open the door. My eyes widen when I find a fully decorated room, the walls were doing in swirls of all my favourite colours; black, orange, red, blue and purple. The back wall opened out into a large bay window that sill big enough to sit on, and was decorate with cushions and a few throws.

The king sized bed was a metal four poster that reminded me of the one I had back before we had to go on the run. I walk over to the bedside table and pick up a plain wood frame stood up right with a picture in it. A small sad smile pulls at my lips as I look down at the smiling faces of my parents. A heavy sob escapes as I lower myself down on the bed, and hug the frame close to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So I tried something different with the Romanian translations, I put them beside them instead of down here. Figured it might be more easy.**

**So I got the chapter up a bit earlier than I thought, but never mind, like I said I'll try and make the next one a bit longer.**

**And as always that you for reading, and I would like to ask that you go review this story, cos it would mean a lot to me, and it actually helps me write a bit faster.**

**So thank you again, and review, review, review... Until next time, MarsPlanetsGirl aka Emma. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

.:The Twilight Saga - Written In The Stars:.

**Hello Fanfictioners, here's another chapter, and I know it not that long but I've just been super busy lately. Don't worry though I'll will hopefully get more up soon. Fingers crossed any way.**

**I'd also like to thank brankel1, as well as IBTeri,.. The Weatherwitch and RJ1992 . . . Your reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you so much.**

**As always I do not only The Twilight Saga, or the character within that world (if I did, I be getting paid right now for hanging with the cast and crew), all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer, so please do not sue me.**

* * *

><p>.:Chapter Eight – Aura's POV:.<p>

I blinked as I stared up at the black canopy curtains, I had been awake for good 15 or so minutes, and I knew I had to move at some point to get ready, but I was just so exhausted to do anything. But with a sigh I sit up, after removing my jewellery and placing on the bedside table, I force myself off of the bed.

It was around 8 o'clock, the guys had left only half an hour ago. I'd luckily been asleep so I didn't have to explain puffy red eyes, or start crying again. I stretch as I leave the room and head for the back door, as I walk I begin to pulls off my top, only to stop when I hear light knocking at the front door.

I grown as I pull my tank top down and head towards the door. I pull the door open a bit to hard, but even as I feel the door handle bend slightly at my enhancing strength I force a smile in place, only for it to vanish when I see Paul stood there, a concerned and sheepish look on his face.

I stare at him with narrowed eyes as I ask "What do you want?".

Paul seems taken back by this, like as if he was expecting me to be nice, well I wasn't, not after what he said to me. And especially not when I wasn't gonna except our bond, I refused, there was only pain when it came to falling in love.

Paul rubs the back of his head as he says "I just.. wanted.. to say.. that ... Oh god this is so hard".

I shake my head at his choose of words, great he was feeling the pull, that was just what I needed.

"Look, I don't care why your here, or what the fuck you have to say to me!" I tell him. "And I'm not interested in your apology, or you further insults!".

Paul looks down at this, his cheeks going red slightly, while his fists clench. "Why'd you have to be so difficult?" he mumbles, but I catch it.

I raise my eyebrow at this, my anger rising more as I feel the moon begin to pull at me, a sudden knot in my stomach tells me to wrap this up quickly.

"Your such a jackass! What did you think would happen; you'd show up, and spew some shit about overreacting, and I fall to my knees and beg you stay with me the night? Well newsflash, I don't like people who are complete and utter dicks to me, it's really not a turn on, also not into the whole bad boy thing, tried it and it doesn't suit me! So do us both a big favour, and just fuck off back to whatever whole you crawled out off!" I practically scream at him.

Paul takes a step back at this, his cheeks going even more red, his mouth slightly a gap in shock, his fist clenched, and shaking. There was a look of sadness in his eyes, along with anger and hurt

"Is that really what you want? For me to go away?" he asks, a slight shake in his voice as he looks up at me with lost eyes.

I laugh harshly at this, and then look straight into his eyes as I say "Do I have to speak in a different language for you to get it? That is exactly what I want from you! Nothing else, just for you to fuck off, and stay the hell away from me!".

Paul takes a few steps back, more anger in his eyes now as he looks at me, and then suddenly he turning and running off in the direction of Emily's house. I scream in frustration as I slam the door, the side of the house shakes at this but all I can see is red.

I grown as my stomach practically bursts into flames on the inside, and I quickly turn and rush towards the other end of the house. My hands, now spouting silver-brown fur, ached like I had arthritis as my fingers were stretched quickly and painfully, my nails now like sharp knives.

I exit the house quickly, and follow the scent of Luka's blood, it was an old family tradition we had when were in towns and such so as not to hurt anyone. I tear at my tank top and bra, vaguely aware of them falling in tatted pieces on the floor as I duck and dive my way through the ever deepening forest.

I felt my legs burn as the stretched and bent in way they shouldn't, sending my baggies to the floor in pieces just like my other clothes. My hand clawed at the ground as I felt my legs scrap at the grown, my back arched as I felt my bones expanded, and my mouth ached from the jagged teeth that now sat waiting to rip into the nearest thing with blood in it.

My vision blurs as I arched off the ground, my claws dug deep into the soil as I felt my body fully contort in a way it shouldn't be able to for a normal person, and then everything went black...

* * *

><p><strong>AN - ****As always that you for reading, and I would like to ask that you go review this story, cos it would mean a lot to me, and it actually helps me write a bit faster.**

**So thank you again, and review, review, review... Until next time, MarsPlanetsGirl aka Emma. xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**.:The Twilight Saga - Written In The Stars:.**

**Hello Fanfictioners, here's another chapter, and I know it not that long but don't worry there will be more up in a bit, and it will hopefully be longer.**

**I'd also like to thank brankel1, as well as IBTeri,.. The Weatherwitch,.. RJ1992 and Pein's Kid . . . Your reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you so much.**

**As always I do not only The Twilight Saga, or the character within that world (if I did I would have made Claire the same age as Quill), all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer, so please do not sue me.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter Nine - Luka's POV:.<strong>

I stood looking at myself in the wall mirror of my new room as I tried to get brushed down my button up plaid shirt. We didn't have much in the way of 'fun' clothes, just comfy clothes. I look round when I sense a pair of eyes staring at me.

"What?" I ask with a raised eyebrow as I look over at Marcus.

Marcus shrugs as he pushes off the door frame and walks towards me. "Nothing, it just weird seeing you look nervous about meeting a girl".

"Yeah well, they never mattered like she does" I tell him as I look back at the mirror. "I mean, yeah I liked them, but she's just,.. so much more".

Marcus pats my shoulder as he says "I get it man. What your going through, its still that way way for me every time I look at Lily, even after all this time".

I can't help but smile at this. "So, I don't look to done up do I?" I ask him after a few seconds.

"Dude, you sound like a girl" Marcus says as he shakes his head with a small laugh. "But if you really want an opinion, you should ask Lily or Aura".

Then with a nod he turns and exits the room. I sigh as I grab my phone, and then turn and leave the room. Lily smiles at me as I enter the room, and walks towards me. I shift slightly as she undoes the first three buttons, so it shows my black tank top underneath. She then reaches up and ruffles my hair slightly so it looks slightly bed ruffled.

I nod in thanks as I say "Thanks Lil".

"Don't mention it, after all first impressions are everything to some people" she says, a big smile pulling at her lips.

I nod in response, I was glad they knew what I was going through, and that they knew how difficult this was for me. With a sigh I turn and head towards Aura's room. This was the first time since I was six that I wouldn't change, and even though I was happy about that, and that I now had more control over the wolf inside me, I knew what she'd be going through in a while.

I slowly opened the door to her room, a smile coming over me when I see her curled up on the bed. I walk towards her, and sit on the edge of the bed. Aura mumbles slightly as I cause the bed to dip. I smile sadly as I look down at her, and gently move her wavy hair out of her sleeping face.

"Thank you Aura, for letting us stay. You could have said no, you could have killed me by taking me away from her. So thank you little sis, for letting me live" I tell her softly.

A small smile pulls on her sleeping features as I speak to her, and I knew even though she was asleep, she'd some how still heard me. I lean forward slightly and kiss her forehead, as I pull back I feel something sticking into my leg. I smile when I find a picture frame containing a photo of Aura's parents.

With a small sigh I place it back on the bed side table and then stand. I take one last glance at Aura before leaving the room. I lean against the closed door with a heavy sigh as I try my best to fight back the tears.

I was at war with myself at the thought of leaving Aura alone during her transformation, but at the same time all I wanted to do was see my mate; Leah. Oh, her name sound so right for her, just thinking of her sent me light headed.

I knew Aura was weary of the bonding, after everything she'd been through she didn't want me to go through it. I mean, it all seemed fine right now, but I had to actually get her to trust me, and want to be around me. I had to take my time, let her know I was never gonna hurt her. I was gonna do everything in my power to make her happy, to make her smile all the time.

I straighten up and shake myself off when I hear knocking coming from the front door. With one last glance to Aura's door I make my way towards the kitchen, a smile already pulling at my lips at the thought of seeing Leah again so soon.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as I climbed off the bed of the pick-up truck that belonged to Sam. I look round when I feel a small hand rubbing my back. Lily smiles up at me as she gently pushes me towards the beach. Marcus stood just behind us, well just behind Lily.<p>

I stop suddenly when I see her, stood talking to a girl around the same age as her. She was wearing a pink stripe playsuit type outfit along with a goldish pink scarf, and from what I could see she was bear foot as a pair of pink ballet flats where hanging loose from the tips of her fingers.

I ran a hand through my hair as I felt Lily gentle hand push me in the direction of Leah. I smile sheepishly when she suddenly looks towards me, her hair was tousled slightly helping frame her beautiful milky brown eyes, the slight eyeliner and mascara she wear helped bring them out even more though.

I finally come to a stop a few feet from Leah and her friend, a sudden wave a nerves coming over me as I look towards my _**'Dragostea din Stele'**_ . Leah's face brightens even more as she smiles almost shyly towards me.

"Hay" I say tentatively as I watch her.

"Hay" she says back.

A small cough comes from beside her, causing me to look towards her friend, she was shorter than Leah, if only by a few inches, with the same russet skin tone, dark hair and soft brown eyes. All in all she was cute, but she wasn't Leah, and instantly my eyes where back on Leah.

"Oh, sorry, Kim this is one of Emily and Sam's new neighbour, Luka" she tells her friend with a gently motion of her hand. "Luka this is Kim, she's Jared's girlfriend".

I nod in kindness as I shake her hand with a smile and say "Hi, nice to meet you, but unfortunately I haven't met Jared yet. But there's time, right".

Kim nods in response with a bright smile as she says "Yes, but believe me, as much as I love Jared, you should be glad you haven't met him yet".

"Haven't met who yet?" a voice asks loudly.

I look round to find a guy who stood about an inch or so taller than me, he was buff as well, only smaller than Sam with short cropped black hair and brown eyes. Kim's face lights up at the sound of the voice, her cheeks reddening slightly as the guy wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses her forehead.

"Luka here was just saying he hasn't met you yet, and I was about to warn him about how loud you can be, but you kinda interrupted" Kim tells him as he looks down at her.

The guy, Jared I assumed, only laughs at this as he pulls her closer to him with both arms.

"I love you too Kimmy" he tells her with a bright smile causing her to smile adoringly up at him.

Jared then turns to face me, his smile still in place, only now slightly smaller as he looks at me.

"Jared Cameron. You must be Luka right?" he says, giving a quick glance Leah's way before looking back at me.

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to met you" I rely in kind.

With that said a sudden wave of silence comes over the four of us, only to be broken when Jared suddenly exclaims he's hunger before bidding a short farewell and leaving, talking Kim with him.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all" Leah says as we watch them leave.

I laugh slightly at this, and take a few steps towards her. Leah smiles as she look back round at me, our eyes look again, and instantly all of my nerves and doubts are washed away as we stand there, but just as I go to speak to her another male voice interrupts me.

I sigh when I find the other guy from earlier stood a few feet from myself and Leah. I tilt my head slightly when I see Leah roll her eyes at the guy. He like Leah and the others had russet skin with slightly styled cropped black hair and dark brown eyes, as well as been well built.

"Look, I'm sorry for interrupting, I know you two wanna talk and everything but I could really use your help" he says as he looks between the two or us, before finally looking straight at me.

I do a double take as he looks at me, probably making myself look stupid at I look behind me to make sure he's not talking to someone else. I tilt my head again when I hear a low growl coming from deep within Leah's throat as she takes a step towards her _friend._

"Paul, now is really not the time. So I am begging you to please, _please_ go away, and leaves us alone so we can talk" she says to him, her voice deep with anger.

To my slight surprise I find myself find this side of her attractive, and it also let me know she was feeling the pull of my bounding with her. But then the guy's name finally snaps in my mind with recognition, this must have been the dick head that Aura had told us about earlier.

"Paul?" I ask sharply as I look straight at him, all the whole trying to keep my anger down.

Paul turns to look at me at the mention of his name, a almost hopeful look on his face.

"What seems to make you think I'm gonna help you?" I snap at him.

Paul raises an eyebrow at this, a look of shock on his face, but its quickly replaced with a look of amused anger. I could see Leah beside me, a look of surprise on her face as she looked between the two of us.

"What's your problem?" he snaps back at me.

"My problem is you!.. You insulted Aura, and by passing chance, _me_. So I won't help you because you berated my sister, and after everything she has been through she doesn't need an Al naibii de nemernic like you been a pizdă to her" I growl at him.

My anger was getting the best of me, and I was doing all I could not to snap and kill the dick in front of me. I guess it was lucky that Aura had Alpha ordered me to refrain from doing such a thing to him.

"So your gonna walk away. And you will not come near me or my family, ever again, unless its to apologise to Aura for been a mare condus brută, but I doubt she'll ever except it. Just because we don't know everything, doesn't mean were not proud" I tell him.

Paul glares at me as I speak, but I just shrug my shoulders as I watch him.

"There are many things I'm scared of, but you, are not one of them" I tell him.

I shake my head with a small laugh when I hear him growl slightly. Leah suddenly puts herself between me and Paul, and pushes him away as she whispers extremely low to him, so low I had trouble hear it, but I just managed to hear her telling him to go away.

As Paul storms off Leah turns back to face me, a look of worry on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I take a step towards her.

"It's nothing... I'm just sorry about him" she says, a tone of sadness in her voice.

Without thinking I close the gap between us and pull her into a hug, but to my surprise she rest her head into the crook of my neck, her shoes dropping from her hands and then wrapping around me.

I sigh as I hold her close to me and tell her "It's not your fault so you don't have to be sorry".

Leah pulls back and looks at me, a smile on her face as she asks "Will you walk with me?".

"Yeah, I'd love too" I tell her.

Leah's smile brightens as she quickly grabs her flats and then holds her hand out towards me. I smile in response as I reach out and take it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I know I left it at a bit of a cliff hanger, but there is reason for that, and I will explain it in the next chapter.**

**As always thank you for reading, and I would like to ask that you go review this story, cos it would mean a lot to me, and it actually helps me write a bit faster.**

**So thank you again, and review, review, review... Until next time, MarsPlanetsGirl aka Emma. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**.:The Twilight Saga - Written In The Stars:.**

**Hello Fanfictioners, here's another chapter... I know its been a while since I put ought up for this story, but I've just a had a lot of family trouble, but don't worry I haven't forgot about you all. So thank you for waiting if you did, and I hope this satisfies your needs till the next chapter.**

**I'd like to thank brankel1, as well as IBTeri,.. Weatheryweather,.. RJ1992,... Pein's Kid,... xhouseofnightgrlx,... . . . Your reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you so much.**

**I'd also like to thank those of you who fav this story or follow it, so thank you so much, it really does mean a lot to me.**

**As always I do not only The Twilight Saga, or the character within that world (if I did there would be more movies centred round my fav characters), all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer, so please do not sue me.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter Ten – Aura's POV:.<strong>

My eyes snap open at the feeling of extreme wetness, and with a quick survey of my surroundings I remember how I'd got here. My arms shake as I push myself up, and my legs scream at me as I force myself to stand.

I could feel the dew drops from the ground running down my body, causing goosebumps to rise and a shiver to run over my spine. I stop suddenly when I hear the sound of heavy foot falls coming towards me, no not foot falls, paw falls.

I react on instinct and force my jelly legs to push off the floor, and upwards. My hands grip the first branch, and I swing myself backward, and then straight up into the next branch. I was suddenly glad I wasn't wearing silver.

I watch as a blur of dark grey flash beneath me. I tilt my head slightly at the shape, and size, in its hasty movement I couldn't fully make it out, but I could have sworn it seemed bigger than a horse. My train of thought stops when I see movement come back my way.

Beneath me a slender human form stops, their hair a dark black, and cropped, and against the dew covered green of the forest I could make out their russet skin tone. So I figured at least I was still in Forks, hopefully, fingers crossed.

I straighten up on the thick branch and then step off, allowing myself to fall directly behind the person. Up close I could tell they were male, their sent smelling strange familiar to me, but I push that thought to the back of my head as I quickly grip his shoulders.

"Don't turn around!" I tell him, using my Alpha voice to hide my voice as best as I could.

His body is ridged beneath my fingers, his shoulders hard as I kept my hold of his slightly taller form.

"Your the one been aggressive!" he retorts.

I roll my eyes at this as I say "Yeah well, I can't let you see my face... So just, give me your shirt and we'll forget this ever happened".

"Sorry, can't do that!" he replies.

I look up in shock when I find myself flat on my back, the guy stares down at me, his eyes instantly going wide at the sight of me. I roll my eyes again and quickly get to my feet, and clench my fists as I circle the guy.

"Don't make me do this!" I warn him.

The guy scoffs at this as he begins to move in a circle as well. I shake my head and then lunge forward, he stumbles back as I slam myself into his rib cage, his hands grip my sides and he quickly pushes me back. I tilt my head slightly as I watch him with narrowed eyes.

"What the fuck are you?" I growl out.

"I'll answer if you do?" he snaps.

I growl at him, and at the same time I let the inner animal out as I throw myself at him. I grab his head and bring it down to connect with my knee cap. I felt something crack a against my flesh, followed by the scent of blood.

The guy stumbles back in shock, showing that blood was now running from his nose. He winces as he reaches up and cracks it back into place, as he does this I take my chance and tackle him into the nearest tree, causing his back and head to smack off the tree with quite a bit of force.

I step back as I watch the guy fall to the floor, he's body limp as he lays unconscious. I sigh as I quickly reach down and drag his shirt from his body, and proceed to pull it on.

"I told you not to make me do it" I say as I look down at him.

I then turn and quickly trace my already fading scent, it was also slightly harder when over my own scent was the guys scent as well, and it was starting to confuse me already as all I wanted to know now was '_**what the hell was he?!'.**_

* * *

><p>I don't know how long it took me, but it didn't feel like it was long before I was closing in on the familiar scent of Luka, trace's of his blood spread round in a patterned circle quickly leading me back to the path that ran up to the back door of the house.<p>

As I made my way up the path the back door was flung open and Luka was stepping out of the door way. From the look on his face I could tell he was relived that I was back in one piece. Within seconds I was collapsing into his arms, my body finally giving out.

I felt my legs lift from the ground, followed by a pair of familiar strong arms carrying me straight towards the house. I duck my head under Luka's chin, and nussle my nose into the slightly open section of his shirt in an attempt to rid myself of the annoying scent that plagued me since my encounter with the guy back in the forest.

In what felt like seconds I was been laid down on soft mattress, and with a quick glance I saw it was my new room. As Luka pulls back I see Lily rushing into the room, a bowl and cloth in her hands as she moves towards the bed.

Lily quickly ushers Luka out of the way and then places the bowls on the floor beside her as she kneels next to my on the floor. Luka moves off towards the door, where I notice Marcus was also stood.

Worry gets the best of me as I watch them all, none of them had said a word yet, not even Luka, who always had something to say.

"Is there something wrong? Something I should know about?" I ask as I look between the three of them.

Luka and Marcus exchange a look, while Lily occupies herself with cleaning my face off, but still after five minutes no one says anything. A growl erupts deep in my throat as I watch them all.

"TELL ME!" I demand, my Alpha talking full control as I yell.

Lily flinches as I yell, and then moves away from the bed. Marcus is by her side in an instant. Luka looks straight at me, a look of shock and anger written on his face.

"You seriously don't know?" he practically demands.

"Know what?" I say through gritted teeth, my anger slowly rising more.

"You've been gone two days!" Marcus tells me.

* * *

><p><strong>.:Luka's POV:.<strong>

I feel my fists clench as I watch Aura, her eyes going wide as Marcus tells her how long she'd been gone. The last two days had been a slow growling torment, but at the same time as worrying about Aura, I had Leah on my mind.

My emotions had been so chaotic that it was a miracle I wasn't going insane, but I was glad I had Lily and Marcus here with me, even though I'd probably driven them up the walls more than usual.

"How the hell is that possible?!" Aura suddenly demands.

I move towards Lily and Marcus, who quickly take the hint to move towards the door. I could sense the fear coming of Lily. I knew she could handle herself but I also knew she hated conflict, and way more than the rest of us.

"We don't know! We were hoping you would" I tell her.

Aura sits back fully at this, her back hitting the headboard of the bead slightly harder than she probably planned for, a look of worry now on her features, making her look much younger than she was, and for a moment I swear I saw fear in her eyes, but if I had it was gone quickly.

I take a deep breath as I try to pull myself together only for my nose to be assaulted with the same foreign scent I'd smelt the moment Aura had landed in my arms.

"What is that smell?" I demand as I take another deep sniff of the air around us.

Aura pulls herself back to the present quickly as I speak, her eyes widening slightly as she looks down at herself. I follow her path of sight and finally realise she's wearing a tank top, and instantly warring bells went off in my head.

I was suddenly surprised it had taken my this long to realise she was already covered, but having grown accustomed to seeming her naked after nearly every full moon for the last 6 years, it was no wonder it did take me so long.

The scent from the top was causing me problems, it was foreign but at the same time it smelt familiar, like as if I had met the person said scent belonged too.

"Who does that _**thing**_ belong to Aura?" Marcus asks.

Aura quickly stands, and with still shake legs she makes her way around to where Lily had placed her bag of clothes. Aura ignores me as she grabs the bag and slams into on the mattress and proceeds to pull her clothes out.

After a moment or so she grabs some clothes and then darts straight past us. I growl low as I turn and rush after her, only to stop when she disappears behind the bathroom door, the sound of water soon running.

It was at least an hour before Aura came back out of the bathroom, her hair pulled into a messy bun, and the t-shirt in her hand, but she still continued to ignore me, and instead made her way straight for the living room.

I watch as she kneels in front of the fire places, only to grown in what sounded like frustrating and then stand quickly and then walk straight towards the front door. I try to calm myself down as I turn and race after her.

My eyes widen when I see her walking straight towards Emily's house, the t-shirt still gripped in her hand. I make out in a run straight towards her, my hand grabs hold of her wrist just as her foot touches the porch and begin to pull her backwards.

I falter thought when she turns quickly and punches me in the nose, causing a sicking crunching sound to be heard. I grown as I let her go and cover my now bleeding nose. Aura turns to face me, a look of disgusted on her face as she looks down at me.

"What do you think your doing?" she growls at me, her voice now deep and rumbling as she glares down at me. "I am your Alpha, and you do not disrespect me like that!".

I look back slightly when I feel a hand land on my shoulder, only to calm slightly when I see Lily stood there with Marcus stood inches behind us. I stand slowly all thought of resetting my broken nose gone of the window as I face Aura.

"What's wrong me me?" I snap at her, causing her growl low. "No, what's wrong with you? First you disappear for two whole days and then you come back... changed. Like your wanting us to leave this pack!".

Aura snarls as she lunges for me, her mouth open showing off sharp rows of dangerously venomous teeth, her eyes too changed glowing a vivid amber yellow as she does so. I grab at her hand as she grips my throat in a one handed choke hold, and lifts me from the floor.

Lily screams when Marcus makes to intercept the attack but only succeeds in getting himself flung straight towards our house.

"You should run Lily!" Aura speaks as she continues to look up at me. "I don't want to hurt all of you. And I won't have too if you behave like a good little beta!".

Lily takes a few shaky steps backwards and then turns and runs off, and I was glad she had done as I knew Lily wouldn't have fought Aura if she had attacked her, Lily wasn't a fighter, even though she could hold her own, we all knew she hated conflict.

"Luka?". I freeze completely when I hear Leah's voice calling my name.

I look round quickly to find her stood with Emily on the porch. Leah moves to make her way towards me but I quickly hold my hand out to stop her.

"Whatever you do, please don't provoke her" I plead with her. "I have no idea what she's capable of like this".

A deep laugh echoes out from Aura, her eyes shinning with mischief as she looks at me, her hand now tighter, causing my writhe in her hold as she practically crushed my air waves, and I could feel them trying to expanded and adapt, but it was a useless fight.

"You didn't tell her did you?!" she snarks, her head tipping slightly as if she was studying me. "Maybe you should have, then maybe she would be so confused as to why you might end up dead in a short while".

My eyes widen at this. "You'll Kill Her!" I scream at her as I fight hard against her iron grip.

"You think I care? We have rules to follow, and you know what happens when you break the rules" she says as she lowers me down. "And you broke the highest rule of them all, which is punishable by death".

I grunt as I suddenly find myself knocked to the floor as Aura is knocked away from me. I look up to find a smoky brown wolf about the size of a horse stood inches from me. I stand slowly as the wolf turns its head to look at me, showing the all too familiar pale blue eyes that belonged too Marcus.

I nod towards him and then turn to look towards Leah, but as I go to make a move a growl sounds out off to the side of me and Marcus. Aura walks slowly from the thick under growth of the forest, blood now staining the corner of her mouth.

Marcus barks at her as she tilts her head, her eyes glowing with even more yellow in them as she stared at us. Aura breaks out into a run, causing Marcus to rush at her, his hind legs kicking up dirt in the process.

"Luka?" I turn quickly at the sound of Lily's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Ok, so I know I didn't explain the cliff hanger like I said I would, but don't worry I will get round to it, you'll just have to bare with me for a bit. :)**

**There are links on my home page of what they all look like in human, and eventually wolf forms, so go have a look if you want. :)**

**As always thank you for reading, and I would like to ask that you go review this story, cos it would mean a lot to me, and it actually helps me write a bit faster.**

**So thank you again, and review, review, review... Until next time, MarsPlanetsGirl aka Emma. Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**.:The Twilight Saga - Written In The Stars:.**

**Hello Fanfictioners, here's another chapter... I hope you all enjoy it, and it satisfies your needs as i worked really hard on it. :)**

**I'd like to thank brankel1, as well as IBTeri,.. Weatheryweather,.. RJ1992,... Pein's Kid,... xhouseofnightgrlx,... . . . Your reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you so much.**

**I'd also like to thank those of you who fav this story or follow it, so thank you so much, it really does mean a lot to me.**

**As always I do not only The Twilight Saga, or the characters within that world, all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer, so please do not sue me.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter Eleven - Aura's POV:.<strong>

I stumble backwards at the feel of strong hands chocking me, soon followed by a hushed voice telling me that everything was gonna be ok. I claw at the hands around my throat, only to realise they want trying to choke me, but instead trying to attach something to me.

My anger flares as feel myself weakening as the persons hand fumble at the back of my neck. I pull sharply but only succeed in causing the offensive item to dig into my throat. I fall forward as the weight against my back is suddenly pulled away from me.

My knees hit hard against the slightly rocky ground as my eyes hazed over, and my hearing dulled, it was almost like my senses were been cut off. But after mere moments everything was back, and so was the sound of yelling.

I stood on shaky legs, and turn to face the noise, my eyes instantly going wide at the sight of Paul trying to take a swing at Luka, who was been helped up my Lily and Leah. Sam was doing his best to hold back Paul, as were a few others that stood behind them.

As I moved to walk my legs gave out slightly, and had it not been for the quick reflexes of Marcus, who was now back on his paws, I would have hit the floor again. Marcus tilts his head slightly, and on instinct I reach out and hold onto him with all my strength.

I look up towards the others again. "Luka?" I ask slowly.

Luka's head turns at the sound of his name, his eyes never losing the anger in them.

"Sunt asa de rau Luka" I tell him, my voice breaking slightly but I forced myself to keep it together. **(I'm so, so sorry Luka).**

"You threatened to kill iubirea mea din stele!" he snaps at me. **(My love from the stars).**

"What the hell is going on?" Sam demands suddenly.

Marcus growls low and makes a snapping motion with his mouth, I pat just behind his ear in an attempt to calm him. Lily walks towards us, her hands instantly cupping Marcus' snout and presses her nose to his.

I pull away from Marcus' form, knowing not to get in between the two as she tried to calm him. I'm shocked slightly when I find Luka pulling me into his arms within seconds of letting go of Marcus. There was anger rolling off him in strong waves but I knew he was acting on instinct, and his instincts where telling him to help his Alpha.

I look up at him as I latched onto his arms. "This doesn't mean I forgive you!" he says.

"I know" I tell him with a nod.

"But your still my Alpha, and I'm not about to abandon you" he mutters as he looks down at me. "Even if you do deserve it".

I nod as he helps me stand properly. "We'll get through this" Lily says from beside us.

I nod in response, though deep down I knew we all felt the same, we all felt weak over what had happened. As far as I knew, nothing like this had ever happened before in our pack history, though it seemed it had something to do with me not wearing silver.

We all knew that there were consequences to not wearing silver, but we had figured it was to dull our strength so we could live relativity normal lives, but it seemed it stopped the primal beasts within us from talking over. It probably didn't help that I had gone two days with wearing any.

"Luka?" Leah asks from behind us.

Myself and Luka look around to find Leah stood beside Sam, the rest of their friends stood just behind them. Confusion, anger and curiosity played over all their faces. I noticed Paul stood off to the side more than the other, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared our way and shuffled ever slightly in what seemed like annoyance.

Leah takes a step back as Sam steps forward, his presence seeming stronger and more dominant, as if he'd suddenly growing another foot or so taller and put on another 100 pounds of pure muscle. I pull away from Luka, using everything I had in me to stay up right and not go flying as I step in front of my pack.

"What are you?" Sam demands as he looks us all over.

I shake my head as I say "I can't tell you that, I'm sorry. I know I've caused confusion. But rules are rules".

Sam fists clench at this, but just as he makes to speak a I see a one of his friends picking up the shirt I'd dropped in all the commotion. I move on instinct and rush towards him, and snatch the garment out of his hand just as he stands up straight. The kid stands, finally showing he was around the same height at me.

"That's not yours" he says.

"Seth? What's going on?" Leah asks as she turns and walks towards us.

Marcus and Lily are by my side in seconds, but to my surprise neither Leah or her friend, Seth, back up or look scared at his oversized form. Come to think of it, they had actually freaked out yet, none of them have.

"Ei nu s-au speriat inca. Marcus astfel cum a fost în forma lui Wolf timp de cel puţin douăzeci de minute acum, şi nici unul dintre ei s-au exagerat, sau din trecut" I tell them. **(They haven't freaked out yet. Marcus as been in his wolf form for at least twenty minutes now, and none of them have overreacted, or passed out).**

Marcus shifts completely, bringing himself up to his full height, but still nothing. Luka's stops beside me, his head down cast, and I knew instantly that he didn't want to between the two of us, he didn't want to have to pick sides, especially when he knew the Pack came first.

I look towards Lily, who in turn looks at me, and then with a slightly nod to her head she sighs and then heads towards the house. Luka looks towards me, a questing look in his bright eyes. I nod slightly in return, causing Luka to cross his arms.

I look back towards Seth as I ask "I'm guessing you know who's this is?".

I take notice that Sam and the others have joined us once more, but forced myself to continue looking at the kid.

"Yeah, it's Embry's" he tells me.

I nod in response as I ask "Tallish guy, dark eyes, about same weight as you with cropped hair?".

Seth nods and then looks towards Sam, and then Leah. I look round when Lily returns, a pair of Marcus' cut off in her hands as she approaches us, causing Sam to quirk an eyebrow as she walks towards Marcus.

I take a deep breath as I say "Look, we have rules to accord with, so I can't just go blurting out why there's a big ass wolf in our presence... No offence buddy.. But I can show you".

"So, your gonna let us know then?" a guy with shorter hair than the rest asks.

"Well no" Luka interjects. "We can't physically tell you, unless... But there are no rules to stop us from showing you, and allowing you to work it out yourself".

"And you have to understand, the only reason were doing this is because one, the dog has literally jumped out the box..." Lily tells them as she shakes out Marcus' pants.

"... And two, none of you are reacting the way you should be. Do you understand" I finish off.

They all nod with muttered yes, and I can't help the slight pang of jealousy comes over me as Sam pulls Emily behind him for safety, but I force myself to look away from the when I realise that Paul was staring at me with what looked like a knowing look on his face.

"Marcus if you would?" I ask as I keep my eyes locked on all their faces.

And still to my surprise none of them scream, none of them move backwards or run of screaming, or faint, none of them do anything as Marcus shifts back into his human form.

"Your shape-shifters?" Sam asks as he looks towards me.

I shake my head in response. "Wolves?" Leah asks.

"Little higher on the food chain?" Luka tells her, his face filled with worry as he watches her.

"Werewolves?".

I look towards Paul as he speaks, a look of worry on his face too as he stares at me. I nod my head as I force myself to look away from him.

"Know I need to know why your not freaking out?" I ask Sam as calmly as I can.

Sam takes a breath as he looks back at his friends, who all in turn nod their heads, and then he looks back at myself and the others.

"Because were like you" he tells us.

Luka bursts out laughing behind me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"What the hell is he laughing at?" one of the other guys asks.

"I'm sorry" Luka says as he pulls himself together. "But none of you are werewolves".

"Luka!" I warm through slightly gritted teeth.

Luka nods in response as he turns away slightly, and snickers into his hand.

"What Luka means to say is, if any of you were werewolves, we would have sensed it from the moment we got into town" Lily tells them from beside Marcus.

"Aura, is there something wrong?" Marcus asks, a calm look on his face as he cups my shoulder.

I pull out of my thoughts as I look up at him. "I thought it was nothing, but there's been this nagging voice in the back of my head since we got here, and there's this smell, like... Do you remember how we used to smell if we played in the mud when we were younger?" I say.

"Yeah, they used to say we smelt like... dogs..." Luka says, a sudden look of understanding coming over his face as he finishes.

"Your shape-shifters" I say as I look back at Sam.

"Shape-shifter, werewolves. What's the difference?" the guy who'd snapped at Luka says.

"Well Jared, quit a bit" Luka says, and then looks towards Leah with a worried look.

The guy, whose name I now knew was Jared scoffs at this, and crosses his arms. I shake my head slightly when I see Paul nudge him as if telling him to behave.

"Look, your shape-shifters, meaning you have control over when you turn" I explain as I look over them all. "Were werewolves, which means we literally howl at the moon twice a month".

"OK, ok! Can we please get back to why Embry's shirt was just lying around like that?" the kid, Seth suddenly snaps.

I raise an eyebrow at him, a small smirk coming over my lips at the balls he had to speak out like that.

"Actually, that's a good question. I mean if it wasn't for that thing, none of this would've happened" Luka says as he walks towards me, a look of determination on his face.

I look round at him as I say "Your meant to be on my side".

"Yeah I am, but you threatened to kill Iubirea mea din stele. So I think we, your Pack deserve to know" he says as he squares his shoulders and locks eyes with me.

"Luka, I know I fucked up, but you better back it down.** _I'm still your fucking Alpha_**!" I snap at him as I gently jab him in the chest with my index finger.

I ignore the gasps from the others, but the moment Paul speaks I find myself looking straight at him.

"Your an Alpha? My imprints a fucking Alpha!" he blurts out.

"Imprint?" Lily asks from beside me.

I take a deep breath as I look towards Seth and attempt to change the subject. "I passed your friend this morning, I knocked him out and took his shirt. Don't worry, if he's like you, he's probably up by now" I tell him.

A hand grabs my shoulder and I'm turned quickly to face Luka. "What the hell is he talking about?" he demands.

I force myself to calm down as I face him, but just as I go to speak I'm pulled back yet again, and forced away from Luka as Paul pushes himself between us.

"Get your hands off her!" he practically barks as he gets in Luka's face.

Luka snaps as I pushes him backwards with brute force. "Back off** mutt!**".

I don't know why I did it but for some reason I find myself back between the two and push Luka away from Paul with a firm hand on his chest, my other hand reaching back and pushing Paul back, though my hand was less firm and more protecting wit him as my fingers splayed across the his broad chest.

"I told you not to touch him!" I bark at him, and I knew instantly that the imprint was trying to take over me.

I quickly remove my hand from Paul as I look up at him, his eyes softening as he looks down at me. I back up slowly, and then turn and run off into the direction of the forest. I heard a voice calling out my name behind me, but I just pushed myself faster.

I wasn't gonna feel the things I was feeling for him, he was arrogant and full of himself. And I didn't need that right now, what I needed was to be a good Alpha and put my pack first, after everything that had happened the last time I'd trusted someone I thought loved me, I didn't want to go through that again.

I wipe at my eyes when I feel tears stinging them, a sudden howl catches my attention and I look up in time to see a a wolf, with darkish grey fur coming straight at me, and just as it closes in I manage too drop myself to the floor and skid under its legs.

I turn on my hands and legs, but instead of staying up right my body gives out and I fall straight into the dirt, and instantly I'm hating myself for the amount of physical work I'd done since I woke up. I should have been relaxing, not exerting myself the way I was doing. My body could only take so much after been through a change.

I look up when paws appear in front of me, their nails digging into the dirt as they look down at me. A growl echoes deep within their throats as they bend their heads down towards me. With slowly movements I raise my hand and press it to their snout.

The wolf shakes me off and rears back, a look that if possible came across as confused. It was at that point my vision started to go fuzzy, and my hearing started fading. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was someone telling me everything was gonna be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Ok, so there you go. Fingers crossed there will be another chapter up soon.**

**As always thank you for reading, and I would like to ask that you go review this story, cos it would mean a lot to me, and it actually helps me write a bit faster.**

**So thank you again, and review, review, review... Until next time, MarsPlanetsGirl aka Emma. Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**.:The Twilight Saga - Written In The Stars:.**

**Hello Fanfictioners, here's another chapter... I hope you all enjoy it, and it satisfies your needs as I worked really hard on it. :)**

**Be warned though, this chapter is a bit of a tear jerker, and a bit of vampire bashing. Sorry, it had to be done, it was just floating around my head for ages and was getting on my nerves.**

**I'd like to thank brankel1, as well as IBTeri,.. Weatheryweather,.. RJ1992,... Pein's Kid,... xhouseofnightgrlx,... and new reviewer scigeekgirl. . . Your reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you so much.**

**I'd also like to thank those of you who favourite or follow this story, so thank you so much, it really does mean a lot to me.**

**As always I do not only The Twilight Saga, or the characters within that world (except my own of course), all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer, so please do not sue me.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter Twelve – Luka's POV:.<strong>

I pace the living room, most likely wearing a hole into it but I didn't care, all I cared about was Aura was in her room, with a fucking vampire.

Ok so he was a Doctor, or whatever, and Leah and Sam had assured me that he was a good guy, and that I could trust him, but all I wanted to do was go in there and drag his arse as far away from my family as I could.

"Luka, sit down sweetie" Lily says from her seat, her head resting against Marcus' shoulder.

"I can't" I mutter as I continue pacing, now even going as far as to bite my nails.

I look round when I feel a soft hand against my shoulder, a very small smile coming over my lips when I see Leah standing there. I was glad she hadn't run off after everything that had happened, even though we hadn't had chance to talk about everything.

"You should listen to Lily. You need your rest too" she says, her brow wrinkling in worry.

I sigh as I run a hand through my hair and say "Leah, I can't".

"Yes you can, your no good to her if you wear yourself out" she tells me, an almost angry look on her face this time.

I grown as I turn away from her and say "You don't understand Leah, its not that easy for me to just try and relax!".

"Then explain it to me. Help me to understand" she says as she comes around and faces me, her hands reaching up and cupping my face. "I wanna help you".

I cup her hands in mine, but say nothing as I look down in her beautiful milky brown eyes.

"He's our Alpha now" Marcus says from where he's sat in his usual nonchalant way.

Leah pulls away from my gaze and turns to look at Marcus, who in turn just shrugs as he shifts in his seat. Leah looks back round at me, confusion on her face.

"Thank Marcus" I say sarcastically. "Look, I'm Aura's second, which means when she's sick, or down, or just MIA, the fall of command goes to me. So I can't just relax, Aura is the exact same. That's the fate of been an Alpha: putting the Pack first".

Leah nods in understanding, and then buries her head into me chest as she says "I understand. But I worry for you".

"Is that why she won't except me?".

I look round in annoyance when I hear Paul talk, I was still pissed that he was in my home, and now even more that he was Aura's Dragostea din Stele, which was something I was finding really hard to understand.

"No, she's pushing you away because your a al naibii de nemernic" I snap at him as I pull away from Leah's embrace.

"Speak fucking English!" he snaps back as he pushes off the wall and walks towards me.

"Your a fucking asshole!" I tell him as I get up in his face.

"STOP IT!" two sets of voices yell.

I pull back as a firm hand pulls me away, and I turn to find its Lily, a stern look on her face as she looks up at me. I figured the other voice was Emily as she was now stood, an angry look on her face as she looked between us both.

"_**Get the fuck out of my house!**_" I demand as I look back round at Paul.

"_**I'm not leaving her!**_" he tells me.

"Oh really?" I ask, a smirk coming over my face as I look at him. "Well in case you've forgotten, Aura hates you. She fucking hates your guts, that's why she ran away, that's why she refuses to be with you. You treat her like shit because of one fucking thing, you insulted her, you insulted me, her brother, her Pack mate! _**THE PACK COMES FIRST!**_".

A look of anger and disappointment comes over his face as he looks down at the floor, and then with clenched fists he walks out of the house. I take a deep breath as I close my eyes and try and compose myself.

"Dude! That was harsh!" Jared suddenly says.

"If you don't like it, you can always go with him" I tell him as calmly as I can.

"Look, you don't know Paul like we do, he as issues, and he can't keep his mouth shut. He's always like this" Embry says in defence of his two friends. "But if you keep them apart, it'll destroy them both".

"Don't you think I know that!" I snap back.

I shake my head as I turn and force myself to calm down. It comes easier when Leah pulls me into another hug.

* * *

><p><strong>.:Aura's POV:.<strong>

I shifted slightly at the feel of cold hands touch my face, and attempted to swat them away with a lazy hand. But to my utter annoyance it couldn't to tickle my face, and with anger I forced my eyes open.

Upon seeing a set of unnatural golden eyes, I shift backwards quickly, causing myself to go flying off the bed, a scream leaving my throat as I look up at the guy,_ vampire_, in front of me. He had a small smile on his face as he looks down at me, his hands raised in surrender.

But I knew that vampires didn't play nice or surrender to anything, at least not in my books. I look round suddenly when the door behind him bursts open, and Luka rushes into the room, followed closely by Lily, Marcus, and Sam and his friends.

I grip Marcus' shoulders as he bends down beside me, and pulls me into his body. Luka stands in front of us, his hands clenched as he stares down the vampire. And then suddenly I push away from Marcus, and force myself up onto my feet with shake legs and arms.

"You let one of _those things _near me" I say, my voice cracking as I spoke. "You let _it_ touch me".

Luka turns to face me, worry in his eyes as then he's inching towards me, but stops when I move myself away from him, and back myself into a corner.

"**_After everything!_**" I scream at him, tears threatening to fall. "After everything with Jonah, and our family's, all three of you let one come into our house, our safe place, and touch me, with**_ its god damn filthy hands!_**".

I drop into the corner as my tears finally break and spill down my cheeks, a scream leaves my throat as I turn slightly and bang my head against the wall. Rough hands grab my upper arms, and pull me up fast and into their body. My body goes limp as I try to fight them, but the strong hands of Luka keep me pinned, only causing my to scream more.

"Aura?".

I look up at the voice, seeing Paul now stood in front of his friends. I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly found myself pushing away from Luka and running straight for him. His arms were strong as he pulled me in and wrap himself around my body.

"It's ok" he mutters into my hair. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise".

I grip at his shoulders, my tears coming down thicker as I bury my face into his chest. His scent was soothing to me, and the hand he ran over my hair was helping me to calm down. I pull back slightly and look up at him.

"Please, I don't wanna stay here" I tell him.

"Aura?". I turn to face Luka. "You can't be serious?".

"I am! You betrayed me by letting_ it_ in here, by letting_ it_ touch me" I reply, the sadness and heartache evident in my voice. "And for that... _I adjure you_".

Lily body rocks with sobs, her hand covering her mouth as she turns away from me. Marcus pulls her into his body, the hurt standing out in his eyes. Luka takes a step towards me, his hand out stretched, the pain on his face was killing me, but they had betrayed everything we stood for, and that gave me know choose but to do what I did.

"Please, Aura. Don't do this, were your family" he pleads with me.

"That's why it makes this harder..." I tell him. "**I abjure you, all of you! I am your Alpha, no more. I run with you, no more. I care for you, no more. I cast you down, to be the lowest of the low. I am free of your bounds, and you are free of my commands. You are Omega's!**".

A strangled scream leaves Lily's throat as she drops to the floor, taking Marcus with her. Luka steps back, his arm dropping as he looks at me.

"Your going with him! Excepting him!" Luka says, his voice low and full of pain. "He doesn't know how to love you like we do, or take care of you, not the way we do. We're a pack, and the pack comes first, before all others!".

"We _were_ a pack!" I correct him. "And then you betrayed me! You stood there and defiled our sacred oaths. Pack laws, are pack laws, and you broke them! You gave me no choice!".

I turn back to face Paul, tears still in my eyes as I say "Please, just get me out of here".

Paul nods as he takes hold of my hand and begins to lead me out. But a firm hand on his chest makes him stop, and look up at Sam.

"Sam" I say, my face as stern as I can get it as I pull his hand from Paul.

Sam looks down at him. "You have other things to attend too. There are three wolves without an Alpha on your land".

"Three?" he asks, his eyebrow cocked.

"Yes. I'm Alpha, even without a pack, and the only way you can control me, is by challenging me to an Alpha war, and believe me Sam, you don't want that".

"An Alpha war?" one of his friends ask.

"A war to claim territory" Sam tells them.

I nod in response as I say "Yes, and there is no doubt about me been the victor. I would kill you within an instant, and I would rather not half to do that. Now you have two chooses, you either except them into your pack, or force them out".

A gasp leaves Leah lips as I speak. "No Sam, please!" she begs.

"Omega's bring nothing but trouble, just as vampires bring nothing but destruction" I tell him.

I look back up at Paul, and with a small nod he begins to lead the way again, his hand curled tightly around my own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - ****As always thank you for reading, and I would like to ask that you go review this story, cos it would mean a lot to me, and it actually helps me write a bit faster.**

**So thank you again, and review, review, review... Until next time, MarsPlanetsGirl aka Emma. Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**.:The Twilight Saga - Written In The Stars:.**

**Hello Fanfictioners, here's another chapter... I know, I know. It's been what probably seems like donkey's years since I last posted something, but I've been really busy.**

**But that doesn't mean I've forgotten about you all, and I really have been trying to get more done on this every chance I get.. So please hang in there with me, it would really mean a lot if you did.**

**Hopefully it will be worth it, but that really is up to you guys to decided.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, and it satisfies your needs until i can get another chapter up (which hopefully will be soon).**

**I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed, and of course those of you who favorited and followed *wink* *wink***

**Your reviews as always mean a lot to me, so thank you so much.**

**As always I do not own anything at all when it comes to The Twilight Saga, or any of the characters within that world (I am simply playing with the nicely, I will put them back once I'm done), of course the only thing I own is my story idea and characters.**

**So as always all rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer, so please do not sue me.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter Thirteen - Aura's POV:.<strong>

I sat quietly on Paul's sofa, trying my best not to start crying again as I thought about what I'd done. I look up slightly when I see a mug appears in front of me, and slowly take hold of it. I nod in thanks as I look up at the person in front of me, Paul, and then retreat back into my thoughts.

It had been two days since I'd abjured the pack, since I'd walked out of the house leaving behind my family, making them nothing more than Omega's.

Paul had told me that Sam had yet to decide what he was gonna do, but I knew he'd accept them, or at least except Luka, the look in Leah's eyes gave me enough confirmation on that. I knew he wouldn't force her to live without Luka.

"Are you ok?".

I look back up at Paul, who was still stood in front of me, his body seeming tense as he looks back at me.

"I will be" I say, my voice cracking slightly as I look at him. "Just not right now".

Paul sits next to me as he takes the mug from me, and places it on the small coffee table. He then lifts his arm, slowly wraps it around my shoulders and pulls me in to rest against him. I sigh as I nestle into his chest, taking in his scent.

"I'm sorry" he says suddenly.

I pull back slightly as I look up at him. "For what?".

"For hurting you" he says, and I could feel his fists clenching as he refused to look at me. "The day we met, I shouldn't have said those things, at least of all to you".

I sit up right, my hand clumsily finding his as I look at him. "You said it before we became Dragostea din Stele... This is hard for me, because there's stuff you don't know about me, stuff I'm not ready to tell you...".

I take a deep breath and then continue. "Look, I can forgive you, and we can build a future together, but you have to prove to me, that I made the right choose by giving into your call".

"I can do that" he says quickly, his hand curling around mine, his eyes much softer now.

"But you need to know" I tell him. "I didn't want to give in, but... I have too, because the call for you is getting stronger by the day, and if I continue to refuse you, I'll end up killing us both. And I don't want to, and cannot do that".

My eyes widen when he suddenly leans forward and pulls me into a deep kiss. His lips were sweetly soft, and with a sigh I can't help but close my eyes as he pulls me even closer. I shift so I'm on my knees and then move so I'm sat on his lap.

A cough interrupts us, causing me to pull away quickly. Paul groans in annoyance as he drops his head forward into the curve of my neck.

"What?" he growls into my neck.

"Sorry man, but you gotta patrol tonight, and Sam wants to see you" the person, Embry tells him.

It had turned out that Embry had been the guy in the woods that I'd knocked out, luckily though he didn't hold a grudge about it, and that was probably only because he and Paul were friends.

I pull back from Paul and stand up, a wave of unease coming over me as I look anywhere but the two males in the room. Paul runs his hands over his face after he stands, a apologetic look on his face when he looks down at me, he opens his mouth to say something, but with a shake of my head I press my index finger to his lips.

"It's ok" I tell him softly. "You should go. You have obligations to your Pack".

"I could stay with her if you want?" Embry asks as he steps towards us.

Paul looks back at him, a smile pulling at his lips at the thought. "No, but thank Embry" I say with a small smile in place.

"It would make me feel better" Paul says quickly as he turns back to face me.

I smile a little brighter as I cup his cheek and say "I'll be ok. I'm a werewolf remember, I can kick anybodies ass, and look good doing it".

"I'll be back in a few hours" he tells me as he pulls me into a hug, his right hand cradling the back of my head.

"And I'll be here, waiting" I reply as I hug him back, though not a tightly, after all this was a new relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>.:Luka's POV:.<strong>

Two days, two whole fucking days without a single word from Aura. I mean of course I knew why but I didn't expect her to keep to the oaths. I figured she'd have coming running back hours later, but at the same time I knew that she above all of us was partial to Pack laws. She lived by them.

But she hadn't returned to us yet, in fact Paul had even been round to collect her clothes, and it had taken Marcus and Lily holding me back so that I couldn't attack him. Which was a good thing, because then she'd never come back.

But now all three of us were faced with a real problem as Sam had yet to make up his mind on whether or not he'd except us. I had a feeling he would except me, but as for Lily and Marcus, I knew he had no real need to except them, but I was not about to abandon them, not after everything. I just couldn't do that to them.

"I know what you're thinking about?" Lily says behind me, her tone sad.

I turn slowly to face her, instantly regretting it when I'm meet with the dishevelled sight of a normally bright eyed Lily, her eyes now red, her cheeks blotchy, her hair unbrushed, and even from here I could see her nails had been chewed at.

"I'm not thinking anything" I tell her as I cross my arm, my eyes once again returning to gaze out of the rain streaked window.

"Yes, you are" she says, her feet shuffling from her place by the door. "And its ok Luka. If its comes too it, we'll leave, me and Luka. If it comes down to it, if he doesn't..."

"I'm not leaving you!" I tell her with gritted teeth as I turn quickly to face her, and I knew my face betrayed me, letting her see the pain I was in. "We're family! Pack! I won't lose you two!".

"And we won't let you lose her!" she snaps back, making me freeze at her raised voice. "It'll kill you! So we'll leave! If he doesn't accept us!".

"Where will you go?!" I practically yell as my fist curl into tight balls.

"Italy" Marcus says as he appears behind Lily, his hand resting against her shoulder. "And we'll keep in touch".

"You make it sound like its already being decided" I say as I slump down into the nearest chair.

"We're just been prepared brother" he says with a calm tone.

A half laugh leaves me as I press my head into my hands, my fingers gripping at the strands that brush against them. I sigh when one of Lily's soft hand brush through my hair, and gently pulls me towards her, my head instantly resting against her stomach.

A frown comes over me when a soft thump rattles against my ear, making me jerk back, my eyes raising to look up at her, only to receive a tilt of her head and a confused look. I press my head back against her stomach, the soft thumping rattle hitting my ear again, and again, and again.

A gasp leaves me as I look towards Marcus, who in turn takes a tentative step towards us, a worried look on his face as he looks between the two of us, but his eyes finally lock on Lily.

"What's wrong?" Lily asks, her hand still in my hair.

"Marcus" I say as I pull back from Lily. "Come here".

Marcus close the distance between us in a matter of seconds, maybe even less than seconds, and drops down into a crouch, his hand already splaying out across Lily's stomach, that look of worry on his face even more noticeable.

I motion with my head for him to do as I'd done, and with a soft sigh he shifts closer and press his head against her stomach, only to jerk away exactly as I had, and then press his head back just a quickly, a broad watery smile pulling instantly across his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" she ask impatiently.

"You're pregnant" Marcus says, his eyes shining as he pulls back to look up at her.

Lily shifts back at this, her mouth hanging open slightly as her hand drops from my hair and slowly brushes across her stomach, her fingers pressing gentle at her for now flat belly. A gasp leaves her, her eyes becoming watery as she looks down at where her hands meets her stomach, a smile pulling at her lips.

Marcus stands quickly, and closes the distance between the two of them, wrapping Lily into his arms, who in return grips at his shift as tears streak down her face.

I look round at the sound of the front door opening, a brighter smile coming over me when Leah walks into the kitchen, only for it to turn into a frown when I see Sam, Jared, and Paul, the last of whom seemed servilely uncomfortable standing at the back of the group, his arms folded across his chest.

I take a deep breath as I stand and step backwards, stopping next to Lily and Marcus, who in turn remain locked together. Sam looks at each member of his Pack, and then back towards the three of us, a frown forming as he looks over all three of us.

"You've made you're choose!" I say with a small nod.

Lily's hands curls around mine as she says "It's ok Luka. We'll always be Pack, no matter where we are".

Marcus' hand presses into my shoulder, making me look at him, he nods firmly with a sigh. "We'll be fine".

I shake my head at this as I shrug them off me, turning away from them as my fist clench before letting it collide with the nearest solid surface. A thunderous crack sounds out as my fist connects with the kitchen counter, causing a ragged ripple to rip down the wood work.

"I can't do this!" I half scream, my hands finding my hair, and pulling harshly.

"I'm sorry Luka" Sam suddenly says.

I turn quickly to face him, my face contorted in anger as I walk towards him, my fist connecting with his face hard, sending him straight to the floor.

"You're not my Alpha! I'd rather stay an Omega than lose what Pack I have left!" I scream at him.

Three sets of hands grab me as I loom over Sam, and pull me back. "Get off me Lily!" I grit out as I struggle against their hold.

"Lily I mean it!" I try again, my anger getting the best of me. "Marcus, get her off me!".

A set of hands leave me quickly, a wave of relief coming over me, even as my vision blurs out. Sam stands up quickly, rage pulling at his face as he looks at me.

"You'd condemn a baby to a life on the run?!" I scream at him still fighting the remaining hands that held me.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he growls as he glares at me.

"I'm pregnant" Lily says behind me, pulling all eyes to her.

"Oh my god!" Leah gasps out, her hands slackening slightly.

"Are you sure?!" Sam demands as he looks at Marcus.

"You wanna listen to the heartbeat!" Marcus deadpans as he looks at the man across from us, his face showing nothing of what he felt.

"Does she know?" Paul suddenly asks, only to shift back when he's met with four sets of growls.

"No!" I grit out as I finally stop fighting against Leah and Marcus' hold.

"And she doesn't get to!" Marcus says flatly as he actually glares at him.

"She's gonna find out eventually" Lily says quietly behind us, a sad tone in her voice. "And I don't care if she does. She abjured us, her opinion doesn't matter any more".

The room goes deadly quite at this, all eyes turning to look at the usually mild and meek Lily, but she just stands firm, her hands flexing against her sides.

"You should leave" Marcus says after a few minutes of silence. "We have to _pack_".

Marcus then pulls away from me, his hand quickly curling into one of Lily's and pulling her with him as he turns to lead them out of the room. Leah places a tentative hand against my shoulder as she presses close to me. A soft growl leaves my throat as I turn and nuzzle my nose into her hairline, my eyes narrowed darkly towards Sam and the others.

"Wait!" Sam calls out suddenly as he steps forward, his hand half outstretched.

I growl threateningly as I pull away from Leah and step in front of the taller male, my eyes dark and now blurring slightly again, my fingers flexing and curling into fists down beside me, and a harsh hot shiver runs up my back as I crack my neck doing everything in my power not to shift.

Sam seems to take the hint as he takes a cautious step backward, his hand still outstretched, only now in a form of universal surrender than a form of outreach.

"Luka its ok" Lily says behind me, her hand curling protectively over my shoulder.

"What do you want?" Marcus asks, and I could for once hear the anger he was usually so good at keeping under control.

"If you can promise," Sam begins, a cautious weary look on his tan face. "that you'll submit to me, do as I say, cause no harm, or trouble, with anyone... even the Cullen's.. the vampires... I can let you stay".

Sam pauses at that, looking between the three of us. I sigh as I run my hands over my face before looking round at both Marcus and Lily for an answer.

Marcus reaches out, his hand resting over the one of Lily's still placed against my shoulder, a soft nod coming from him as he looks at me. I then look to Lily, who simple nods, her long fingers squeezing my shoulder slightly under Marcus' hand.

"We can do that" I say as I look back at Sam. "On one condition".

Sam sighs as he folds his arms, his eyes drifting towards Leah before returning to look at myself and the others. "What would that be?" he asks.

"We understand, some of them are your _friends_" I say with a sigh. "But we don't trust them, not after everything... And we understand that some of them come here, but as long as they stay away from _us_ personally, we won't have a problem with them".

Sam looks back at the others, then to Leah. I chance a look towards her, my heartbreaking at the sight of her fear and pleading filled eyes, her body was almost ridged from all the shit going on and I wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in my arms and not let go.

"Sam please" she says, her voice seemingly seconds from breaking. "You owe me this much".

Sam visible stills at this, his arms falling slack beside him as he bows his head, a frown forming on his lips as he looks at his feet. But then after what seems like forever he looks up, his eyes going back to Leah and then straight to me and the others.

"Ok" he says with a nod as he steps towards me. "I'll speak with them, but you can all stay".

My shoulders slack at this, my hands rubbing over my face as I very audible sigh of relief leaves my lips. Lily pulls away from us, and steps towards Sam, her now small seeming hands pressing against the taller, broader males shoulders as she presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you Sam" she says, her relief suddenly showing the years of weary travel we'd been through. "Thank you so much".

Firm familiar arms wrap around my neck as Leah's scent fills my nose, and she presses herself as close to my body as she can, her petit nose nuzzling into the curve of my neck while a soft growl of approval rumbles through her chest.

My arms wrap around her instantly, pulling her even closer, my nose burrowing deep into the silk smooth locks of her hair, filling my senses with her addictive scent, the smell of earth and coconut, with the tangy electric scent of her wolf mixing perfectly. It drew me in, made me want her even more.

"Do you wanna do this now then?" Marcus suddenly asks from where he's still standing.

Sam looks towards him, his head tilted slightly in what I guessed was confusion before a look of recognition dawns on his features. "I'm guessing there's certain rules you have to follow".

"It not a necessity," I say as I loosen my hold on Leah, but still keep her curled in my arms. "I mean we can choose not to do them, but its the way of our people, so it would be nice".

"Well, I think Emily said something about another bonfire," Leah speaks up as she looks up at me. "with the remaining elders this time".

"We can do it then" Lily says as she allows Marcus to pull her into his arms, a bright smile pulling at her lips as he does. "We have no problem sharing our ways with others not accustomed".

"Yeah, stuff like that's not unheard of" Jared says from beside Sam as he scratches the back of his neck.

Sam looks back at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What?" Jared asks as he looks at him. "I remember hearing one of the elders talking about it once".

Sam shakes his head as he looks back at us. "Ok then, well I'll speak with the Cullen's, once that's done, we'll sort the rest out. Just, stay out of trouble until then. Please".

* * *

><p><strong>.:Aura's POV:.<strong>

A soft, slightly callous hand brushes slowly over my shoulder soothingly bringing me back from the depths of the sleep I was rather enjoying. A small smile comes over my when I nuzzle into the cushion that I'd curled myself around, the deep musky chocolaty scent of Paul filling my nose.

Paul, my Dragostea din Stele. At least officially now, seen as only hours prier to this moment I had accepted him as mine. Well, there were other things we would have to do too make it properly official, seen as we we're older.

If we had been younger when we meet it would have been different. There was a law stating that the merges of young Dragostea din Stele were to be consummated differently, but for those over16 the consummation of their bond would be through the act of sex.

The soothing hand brushes over my shoulder again, this time with a bit more pressure, but I couldn't even get myself to be on any kind of alert with worry over it been an attacker, not when my wolf recognised that pressure as its mates presence.

The bed dips beside me, making my body tilt slightly before an equally warm pressure press half against me. A large arm drapes over my side and pulls me backwards towards the body now laid behind me, hard but yet soft muscle aligns firmly along my back as a hand runs feather lightly patterns along my arm.

"I know your awake" he says, his chest rumbling with his deep voice and vibrating down along my back.

"Shhh, no one has to know" I tell him in a hushed voice.

A deep chuckle leaves him at this, his chest vibrating against my back again making me jolt slightly. I sigh half heartedly as I shift in his hold, turning so I'm now facing him, our noses just an inch or so away from each other. His deep eyes find mine, a smile blooming across his lips as he looks down at me, his fingers brushing feather light at the tangles falling in my face and moving them.

"What?" I ask with a small smile.

"It's done" he says in a whisper.

My forehead crinkles in confusion at his words, only for the words to fully sink in moments later. I give a soft nod with a very small smile.

"And?".

"Their staying" he tells me as he brushes his thumb across my cheek. "All four of them".

"All four?" I ask slowly as I shift back just a bit. "What do you mean four of them?".

"Its Lily" he says with a small sad smile. "She's pregnant".

A wave of excitement hits me fast and hard, but it just a quickly pushed away with the reminder that they weren't my Pack any more. And as much as that pained me to know that they we're doing alright without me, another part of me was happy for them.

"That's good" I say slowly with a nod. "I'm happy for them".

"You're ok with this?".

"Yeah" I say with a deep breath. "Their allowed their happiness Paul. I always wanted them safe and happy, even now after what they've done, I still want them safe and happy. Does that make sense?".

"Yeah, it does" he says as he runs his thumb over my cheek again.

"So, what time is it?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Just past half four" he says with a smile. "Jared's just taken over my patrol".

"You shouldn't be telling me this" I reply playfully. "I'm a lone Alpha, for all you know I could use it against Sam. I could take you away from him".

"But you won't" he says as he gently leans over me more, pressing his body into the side of mine.

"No, I won't" I say as I reach up and run my finger tips across his forehead, and down along his cheek.

A soft shiver runs through his body as I do this, my fingertips finally coming to rest against his plump lips. His eyes search mine as he presses closer, his body fitting perfectly against mine. He leans on his left arm while his right hand stills against the curve of my neck.

A slight whimper leaves me when he closes the gap between us to press his lips against my own, it was all soft, and gentle, but I could feel the underling passion wanting to burst out even more. It was practically clawing at the surface of his skin, making me ache for it right along with him.

A moan trips from my mouth, swallowed hungrily by Paul, as he moves above and against me, letting his right leg nudge at mine before settling between the gap and pressing right up against my clothed mound.

A soft growl escapes him as he does this making me pull back from the ever deepening kiss. "What?" I ask.

"You're.." he begins, his eyes darting to my lips for a split second as he licks as his own, he then finds my eyes again. ".. so warm".

The hand I have now resting against his left upper arm squeezes slightly as I turn my head away from him, trying all my best to keep it from looking like I was offering my submission to his wolf. I could feel the added heat in my cheeks, knowing instantly that my slight tan was doing nothing to hide the blush spreading along them in full force.

"Hey, no!" he says softly as he gently cups my face and turns me back to face him. "Its ok. Don't be embarrassed. Its a good thing, right?".

"Yeah, of course it is" I say with a slightly shake voice. "But,.. I've only ever been with one guy, and that was years ago...".

"There's nothing wrong with that" he tries soothingly as he looks into my eyes.

I sit up slowly as I run a hand through my hair. "I know its ok to be embarrassed, but that's only half of it" I say as I look back at him.

Paul follows suit and sits up as well, his right hand brushing over my jaw line and cupping gently as he looks at me with slight confusion. "Then tell me. Let me in" he says softly.

I nod with a small half sad smile. "In my peoples law, if you're over the age of 16 when you find you're Dragostea din Stele,.. you're Imprint, you consummate your union through the act of sex" I explain.

"And you don't want that?" he asks, still confused.

"No! No!" I exclaim quickly. "I've chosen to be with you, in every way. But the laws differ slightly because I'm an Alpha".

"In what way?" he asks slowly, a look of worry in his eyes.

"You would have to submit to me" I tell him. "During the act, the Dragostea din Stele of an Alpha would bare their necks, offering themselves body and soul to their Alpha. Meaning Sam would no longer be you're Alpha. You would have to loose you're Pack to become mine".

Paul pulls back at this, a look of worry and confusion as he stands from the bed, and begins to pace. "And you expect that from me?" he asks after very long pregnant pause.

"I don't expect anything from you" I tell him softly as I watch him.

Paul stops pacing at this, his eyes going wide as he turns to look at me. "So you're just gonna leave me?".

"No of course not!" I say quickly as I stand and walk towards him, my hands cupping his face as gently as I can. "But I won't take you from you're Pack Paul. I know how much Pack means, so I would never do that to you".

"So you would break you're laws?" he asks slowly. "For me?".

"No" I say with a sigh.

"Wait?" he says quickly, his forehead crinkling in frustration. "Then what?".

"My Nanna once told me that there are loop holes too all laws" I say as I pull away and take a seat back on the bed. "In this case, there is a way to submit to me without giving up you're submission to Sam and losing you're Pack. But its slightly barbaric, and there is a chance that something could happen that neither of us are ready for".

"Just tell me. Please" he says as he looks right at me.

I take a deep breath as I roll my shoulder and then look right at him. "During the act of intercase, you would be expected to remain in side me at the peak of you're orgasm, without protection".

"Wait! What?".

"Its the only way Paul" I try to reason. "There my peoples laws. You of all people should understand the meaning of tradition".

"Yeah, of course I do. But this is..." he says with a grown.

Paul cuts himself of with a frustrated sound as he rubs his hands over his face and letting himself flop down into a bean bag he had placed beside his wardrobe.

"And there the only ways?" he asks after a few minutes.

"Yes" I say with a small sigh. "These laws were made centuries ago, back when the chance of a teen pregnancy was apparently expectable".

"So I have too choose" he says as he finally looks at me. "Between loosing my family, or chancing a pregnancy that nether of us are ready for".

"I'm sorry" I say as I run a hand through my hair. "But these laws are important to me".

Neither of us speak for a long while after that, the only sounds are our breathing. All the while, I ready myself for him to kick me out. I mean, I knew what I was asking from him. Just the thought of it had always made me cringe.

But I didn't want to force him into anything. "Why this way?".

I look up from my lap at his question. "To prove you're willing to be with me in every way. There have been many a case of false Dragostea din Stele in the past".

"You're people too, huh?" he scoffs, his head resting in his hand as he looks at the floor.

I straighten up at this, my eyes slightly wide. "It happened to one of yours?" I ask.

Paul looks up slowly at this, a sudden sadness in his eyes, he then looks away from me and at one of the walls. "Yeah... me" he tells me.

"I know what it feels like too" I say after a few moments, my fingers playing with the fabric of the quilt, and my eyes trained on the floor. "It's not a great feeling".

Silence fills the room again, but I could feel his eyes watching me. Finally after a good few minutes I force myself to stand and walk towards him, stopping when I reach him and kneeling down in front of him.

"I don't expect you to say yes" I begin as I look right at him, my hand resting gently at his knee cap. "I can see just by looking at you how much you're family means too you. But if I don't do it this way, then my Pack's history will fade, and as an Alpha, even more now that I don't have a Pack, I need to follow Pack traditions. Even if they are barbaric and idiotic".

He sighs as he runs a s hand through his hair, and sits forward in a slight hunch. "I.. I'm not saying no.. But I need time to think about this".

I nod with a reassuring smile, even if it was kinda sad and cup the side of his face, my thumb running over his cheekbone. "I understand. This is a big decision, for both of us. But more so for you".

I then lean up, and press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth before standing up fully. "Call me when you've made you're choose" I say I brush my fingers tip through the small fringe of his hair.

"You're leaving?" he ask quickly, his voice fully of worry and something akin to anger.

"I think its for the best, just until you've decided" I tell him with a soft nod. "This is important, and while we're around each other, the temptations will be too much. And I don't want you to make the wrong chose because of those temptations".

"But it'll hurt you to be away" I says, his voice sounding half broken. "I don't want you to be in pain".

"I know" I say with a sigh. "But it could also prove best in the long run. You may choose for us not to commit fully by my ways, and I don't expect you to. But if you choose that, then we can never fully be together, and deep down you know that. Its the curse of been an Alpha".

Anger clouds his face, and his eyes narrow. "Are you trying to guilt trip me into this?" he snaps.

"I can't believe you think I would do that to you" I say as I step back and away from him.

"I told you I had been fooled by false love, just like you... My peoples laws are barbarically stupid, but there my laws none the less, and I thought you of all people would understand that. If there was another way around this, I would take it, for you. I would do anything to prove I deserve this second chance with you, to prove I can love again. To love you... But if you think for a second that I would trick you into this, then maybe we shouldn't even be trying to make this work".

I swipe quickly at the fallen tears that had escaped, and were painting my cheeks in wet trails. I turn away from him after speaking, quickly pulling on my torn ¾'s over my night shorts, and my crinkled red tartan shirt over my loose tank top.

I pull on my sneakers, and grab my old tattered rucksack that was sat on the floor at the end of his bed, and swing it over my arm.

"I'm sorry. I really, really am" he asks he follows me from the room. "Just, don't go. Please".

I turn back to face him, trying my best to keep a calm look about me. "I'll check into a motel. If I don't hear from you within a week, I'll leave town".

"I don't want you to go!" he says, his voice sounding broken.

"I don't either" I say as I run a hand through my hair. "But I can't let myself be blamed for someone else's wrong chooses. Not again".

A warm mouth covers mine so quick and sudden that my breath is literally taken from me, long fingerers cup my face and pull me closer.

"You will never be a wrong choose" he breaths as he pulls away, his forehead resting again mine as he looks down into my eyes.

"You don't know that" I try to reason, my eyes closing momentarily before finding his again. "You could come to regret me down the line. You could come to hate me".

"Yeah maybe" he says as he pulls back ever so slightly, now looking at me fully. "There's bound to be days were we hate each other. But I think there will be more days were we love each other".

"I don't want to force this on you" I try again.

"Its not forcing if I'm letting you do it".

"We're too young to be parents" I tell him. "We're not ready. And we hardly know each other".

"But that's the best part about been soul mates, we get the rest of our lives to find everything out" he says with a soft nod, his thumb running over my cheek.

"How can you be so sure about me?" I ask, my eyes searching his.

"I just know" he whispers with a smile. "This time I know... Now please, don't leave me".

I force my tears back as best as I can, a sigh leaving me in the process, then after a much needed deep breath I nod slowly.

"I'll stay" I say with a half smile. "On one condition".

"Name it" he says as he brushes hair from my face.

"Whatever happens,.. whatever the out come" I begin slowly, my eyes locked with his. "Promise me you'll never abandon me. I just can't loose anybody else".

"Never!" he says firmly, his hands cupping my face gently as he presses a kiss to my lips before pulling back again. "Never! I will never leave you!".

I nod in response, and then bury my head into his chest as I wrap my arms around him. He tucks my head under his chin, strong arms encasing my body.

Wrapped in his arms like this, just a simple hold I felt I was the safest I'd ever been.

Like nothing could hurt me.. I was the strongest person right at the moment, just because of Paul Lahote's arms been wrapped securely around me.

And I never wanted it to end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - ****As always thank you for reading, and I would like to ask that you go REVIEW this story, cos it would mean a lot to me, and it actually helps me write a bit faster.**

**So thank you again, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...**

**Until next time, MarsPlanetsGirl aka Emma. Xx**


End file.
